Protect Her
by pinkpolkadots821
Summary: Cammie and the others are sent on a mission to protect a girl, Courtney, who goes to a normal school. The spies must use their normal covers while watching over the girl to keep her safe, but who is she really? What will protecting her come to?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (Hi! This is my very first fanfiction story so I'm not sure if this will work out. I found this website on accident while looking up the Gallagher Girl books and became addicted to reading everyone's stories! So I finally broke down and tried to write one of my own. ) **

Cammie's POV

I was sitting in CoveOps class listening to Mr. Solomon discuss how to take down a group of five assassins with only a paper clip and a zip lock bag. I sat there examining my new French manicure that Macey gave me last night in our room. Everyone around me seemed to be paying close attention to what Solomon was saying except me. My mind happened to be somewhere else, or should I say on SOMEONE else. This someone was…Zach.

Ever since I found out Zach had been trying to protect me from the Circle of Cavan I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I wished to see him almost all the time and wondered if he felt the same way. After CoveOps Bex and I met up with Macey and Liz and started to walk towards the dinner hall.

As we sat down I looked up at my mother speaking with Mr. Solomon, both of them kept secretly glancing over at where my friends and I were sitting. It looked like they were arguing. Whoa, I wonder what's going on Solomon and my mother rarely disagree or fight. I looked at my mother and caught her eye, she looked frantic or worried. Uh oh I thought to myself, something is wrong….

**A/N (Okay, so I already have the second chapter written and want to post it, but since this is my first time I'm not sure if people are going to read my story or not. If you would like to see another chapter please review this. Thanks)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (here is chapter 2 hope this works out alright.) **

**Thanks to…**

**Gallagher101gal –for being the first EVER to comment something written by me**

**Stormy Night, justinbieber'sgf, Kitasky123, Sarix Angel, Bluechibi, and NCISchick -for also reviewing my first writing**

**And finally to hearts4ever –for giving me an awesome idea for this story! It was very helpful, and I'm considering tweaking my plan and using her idea she gave me! **

From chapter 1

I looked at my mother and caught her eye, she looked frantic or worried. Uh oh I thought to myself, something is wrong….

Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

I broke my gaze away from my mother and looked at Bex and Macey who were having a debate on whether its more fun to kick a guy in the head so hard it knocks him out and then mess with him, or simply stick a napotine patch on him then begin to draw on his face and use his arms to slap himself. Ever since the Blackthorne boys have left our school and returned home, wherever home is, the Gallagher girls have been desperate for something to talk about besides the boys that we missed. After lunch the four of us walked up to my mother's office to ask about whether we can have a movie marathon night in the library since the TV in the room we call the girls lounge was already taken by Tina and her little followers of gossip queens.

"Come in girls." My mother called to us from her office before we even reached the door. My mom was a top spy so of course she heard us approaching. We entered and sat down on the brown leather couch and looked around already observing the room. "Girls, I'm glad you came up here because we have something we'd like to ask of you." She said.

Bex interrupted. "Wait, what do you mean WE?" Bex asked while leaning forward elbows to knees showing she was interested in where the conversation was going.

"We as in the headmistress and I, Ms. Baxter." Mr. Solomon stepped out from the corner of the room. Wow, I didn't even notice him standing there! That just shows how well Mr. Solomon can blend in with his surroundings even if those surroundings happen to be my mother's office.

"Okay go on." I told him.

"Cammie we want you, Bex, Liz, and Macey to go on a mission, but this mission won't involve the usual fighting and knocking out enemies. We need you to attend East Ridge High School to watch over and protect a girl named Courtney Andrews. She was kidnapped at the age of three and was rescued two days before her fourth birthday. We do not know why or who did this, but we think they are trying to find her again." Mr. Solomon explained to us.

"Awesome we'll do it!" Macey looked excited that she would be going on a mission along with us.

"Girls we aren't sending the four of you on this mission alone" My mother informed us sternly.

"Who else is coming then?" Liz asked looking nervous. Poor Liz, even the smallest surprise will scare her.

"You will be accompanied by a few Blackthorne boys." My heart skipped a beat.

"Which Blackthorne boys are we talking about exactly Mr. Solomon?" I asked him. My heart was pounding, and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know these names or not. I mind started to wander back to the memories I had of Zach. I immediately remembered last year when he kissed me in front of the entire school including my mom! I came back to present day when Mr. Solomon eventually sighed and said

"Grant Newman, Jonas Richardson, and…" Mr. Solomon hesitated. "…And Zachary Goode." My jaw dropped.

**A/N (Hope you're happy with the first two chapters! I sort of have a main idea for this story, but I am not sure on the details. If you want more than I need some reviews. I am hoping for at least hmmmm 7 new reviews so then the total reviews would be 15. Sounds like a good number. I have the third chapter ready for you guys and it's longer too! Thanks for following!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N (I really want Zach to come into the story soon since we all love him, but don't want to rush the story so I made sure we had some Zach in here…but its not what you'd expect. Hehe.) **

**Thanks to the following for reviewing my chapter 2**

**NCISchick**

**Kitasky123**

**TheChameleonGoode**

**Luvbookz**

**Gallager101gal**

**Hardcorereader**

**HRS-LVR-12**

**Cocoqueen**

**Sarix Angel**

**Yadira **

**Dhampir-Spy**

**You help because you little comments push me to keep writing.**

**Hearts4ever - thanks for explaining to me how to add new chapters to the story.**

**bluechibi - your chapter 2 comment was helpful and I tried to improve on using the "senses". **

**Chapter 2 Recap**

Mr. Solomon eventually sighed and said

"Grant Newman, Jonas Richardson, and…" Mr. Solomon hesitated. "…And Zachary Goode." My jaw dropped.

**Chapter 3**

**CAMMIE POV **

The four of us were dismissed from my mother's office after receiving our covers, and were told to be ready to leave by 7:00 the next morning. That night in our room we packed our normal clothes since it was a public school, and Macey laid out our outfits for the next day 1. because we would be too tired in the morning and 2. because we had to look beautiful for our Blackthorne Boys! We set the alarm for 4:30 am, and then went to bed.

_I was sitting in a hard cold metal chair in a dark cement room with no windows and a single glass door. I was gagged, my hands and feet were tied, my eyes were closed, and I heard a sound of a teenage boy screaming in agony. It sounded like….Zach? Oh My God Zach! I immediately started to rock back and forth trying to break away from the chair but it wouldn't budge. I clenched my fists together in frustration when I felt something familiar on my finger. It was a ring Zach gave me for my birthday. The ring had a small thin silver band, on top was a delicate diamond in the shape of a heart, and my favorite addition to the ring was the words "Be Safe" engraved on the inside of the band. At that moment I remembered this was a unique ring equipped with a laser when you pressed the heard down. I aimed the ring at the ropes binding me to the chair and pressed down with my pinkie on the heart and immediately laser's shot out causing the ropes to break. _

_ Once I was free I walked to the glass door and felt around in different spots of the door, looking for a weak spot to break it down. I decided on the bottom right corner, and kicked it. The glass shattered and fell to the ground splattering the floor in sharp shards; I cringed at the noise I had just made. I stepped through the doorway and looked around for guards, but there was no one. Suddenly I heard Zach scream in pain once again, and I sprinted down the hallway towards him. I reached a cement wall but something didn't seem right. That's when I saw a stone in the corner and kicked it away. Then the wall started to slide away to reveal a shocking sight that made me gasp. _

_I was looking at Zach's limp body on the hard ground lying in a puddle of blood. I ran to him and knelt by his side afraid to touch him. His face was bruised and bloody with two black eyes. It also looked like his right arm was broken and his leg had a deep cut in it. _

"_Zach! Zach, can you hear me?! Its Cammie, can you answer me please?!" _

"_Cammie?" He mumbled my name. My eyes started to water. I heard a laugh from behind me and turned to see a man standing by another door holding a gun. Oh boy, I'm going to be shot and won't be able to ever save Zach. I starred at the man trying to show no fear, but my hands started to sweat and my mouth opened to beg, but I quickly shut it. Usually in all the movies the person has a flashback of their life before they die, but all I remembered was memories of my father and of the times I spent with Zach. But something unusual then happened; the man just turned around and began to walk away. Anger took over me and I ran after him catching up quickly and tripping him. When he fell to the ground the gun slipped out of his hand. He reached for it but I was faster! I stepped down hard on his foot hearing the snap of his fingers, hopefully they were broken, and grabbed the gun. I aimed. I fired. The shot rang out and the man was lifeless. _

**A/N (This sounds harsh for Cammie, but its all for her love toward zach!)**

_Satisfied with my revenge I remembered Zach and took off back to the room he was in. Again I knelt by him trying to get him to respond. _

"_Zach can you say something? I need to get you out of here!" I pleaded with him. _

"_Gallagher Girl." He whispered weakly. _

"_Yes? What is it Zach? I'm here, tell me Zach!" I started to shake him and then took his hand in mine and placed it on my cheek. It was ice cold. I sat there waiting for him to reply. I slowly rolled him onto his back and put my two fingers up to his wrist to check his pulse._

_ Boom…….Boom…...Boom……………..boom…………………………...............................__And then nothing. _

_No heart beat. Zach had no heat beat. Zach Goode was dead. No. No! NO! This couldn't be happening to me, not again. I started bawling as I rested my head gently on his chest. Soon I felt like I was being shaken. I was okay with the bawling, but not with the shaking. I wanted the shaking to stop.  
_

_ "Cammie. Cammie? Cammie!" I heard someone calling me…_

**MACEY POV**

It was 2 in the morning and I was still awake thinking about the mission I would go on with my friends. Outside the wind was blowing causing branches to hit our window. I heard the leaves rustle across the ground as the wind picked up. It was dark in our room making it harder to see but I could tell Liz and Bex were both in a deep sleep. I looked over and saw Cammie. She was whimpering in her sleep and making odd sounds while shaking her head back and forth violently. Maybe I should wake her up. I tiptoed up to the side of her bed and tapped her shoulder. She didn't wake.

"Cammie. Cammie? Cammie! Cam wake up, its just a dream!" She still wouldn't wake up so I grabbed both her shoulders and started shaking her.

**CAMMIE POV**

The shaking continued until I started to recognize the voice. Macey? Macey kept calling me? My eyes shot open and I bolted up in bed.

"Where is he?!" I yelled.

"Where's who?" she screamed back at me with big eyes.

"Zach!"

"Zach? He is at Blackthorne probably sleeping right now. It is okay Cam, you were only having a bad dream."

"Oh." Well this was sort of embarrassing.

"Cammie what happened in your dream?" Macey asked. Her eyes were full of concern. I broke down crying and she sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Zach died. He died, and I couldn't save him." I explained to her in between sobs.

"Well it's alright now. Both of you are safe." Macey said and went back to sit on her bed. "Go back to sleep Cam." She gave me a small smile and I tried to smile back but failed miserably.

"Alright. Thanks Macey. Goodnight." I laid back down.

I laid in bed that night and vowed to myself that I wouldn't let Zachary Goode become apart of my life because I wouldn't live if something happened to him, I couldn't. I loved Zach even though I would never admit it to him. To protect the both of us from hurting, I wouldn't let him in. I would be forced to shut him out.

This mission just became more complicated, I thought to myself as my eyes drifted shut.

**A/N ( Thanks for reading and keeping up with my story so far! I appreciate all your reviews so please keep them going! So far I have 21 at this moment, which is awesome. I would love to have over 30 new reviews, hope that's not asking too much. And just to make your day I will make sure that ZACH is in the next chapter for real! I'm trying to make his entrance into the story ****GOODE so hang in with me while I try to write it.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N (I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I didn't get past 30 reviews so I waited but didn't get them so I thought "oh well maybe next time" and forced myself to finish this chapter. I had a super hard time writing this because I felt nothing interesting was happening so I'm sorry if this is a boring chapter…****)**

**Thanks to the readers who have followed my story so far. **

Chapter 3 Recap

I loved Zach even though I wouldn't ever admit that to him. To protect both of us from hurt, I wouldn't let him in. I'd shut him out. This mission just became more complicated I thought to myself as my eyes drifted shut.

**Chapter 4**

Cammie POV

I woke up at 4:30 am as our alarm went off blasting music into the air. It almost made me jump, but it didn't because spies don't jump in surprise. I looked down at the bottom of my bed and saw the clothes that Macey picked out for me. The outfit was incredibly cute. It was denim mini-skirt, silver flip-flops, a hot pink shirt with a white matching zip up hoodie with quarter length arms. Wow, I bet I would look good in that outfit, and Zach would love it! I quickly reminded myself that it doesn't matter what Zach thought because I can't get involved with him. I sighed and got up to walk into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Liz POV

By 6 o'clock am the four of us were ready, and we walked down to the entrance of the school to meet the headmistress and Mr. Solomon.

Cammie POV

We stood in the dinner hall by the front doors waiting for my mom and Solomon to show up since we were a few minutes early. A few minutes later (2 minutes and 18 seconds to be exact) we spotted my mother and Mr. Solomon walk down the stairs towards us.

My mother smiled. "Ready to go girls?"

"Yes we are ready." Liz told her. I glanced at Mr. Solomon and he was watching me closely, he almost looked confused!

"Where are the boys?" he asked looking directly at me.

"What? I have no idea where or when we are even meeting up with the boys."

"Did you get my note?"

"What note?"

"I'll take that as a no." he smiled slyly. "Go back up to your room and in the bathroom in your medicine cabinet on the left side will be my note."

"Um okay, I will be right back." I rushed back up to my room, and stopped when I reached my door. I placed my hand slowly on the knob and stopped to listen. Something was off; I could tell. I'm not sure who but I had a feeling someone was already in there. My mind flashed back to the Circle of Caven. At least this way my family and friends wouldn't be involved. I strained my hearing and listened to someone's breathing, but couldn't tell where in the room. I carefully turned the knob trying to avoid making noise but then thought to myself this is a highly trained operative in there ready to kill me, who cares if I make noise! So I shoved the door open and stepped into my room. I looked at my bed and gasped.

I was starring at Zachary Goode relaxing on my bed!

"Hey there Gallagher Girl." He sat up on his elbows and smirked at me.

"How did you get in my room?"

"Spy," he pointed at himself. The smirk never left his face for a second. I turned my back on him and walked into the bathroom.

"If your looking for a note from Solomon there isn't one, he just wanted you to come up here and find us. He thought it would be a nice surprise for you." Zach called to me. I walked back into the room and placed my hands on my hips.

"Is Grant and Jonas here with you?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"You're a spy. Find them." He told me in a mocking tone.

"I'll will ask once more and if I don't get an answer you will be unconscious in the hospital for at least 6 days with both your legs broken." I glared at him.

Zach POV

Whoa Cammie's piercing blue eyes are actually intimidating! I guess I'll tell her. We need to get going anyways, I have tons of time to tease her on the mission. I really liked this thought.

Cammie POV

Zach finally told me where Grant and Jonas were.

"They are in your closet."

"Why the heck are they in our closet?"

Zach chuckled. "Grant wanted to look through Bex's clothes and took Jonas along with him.

"What a pervert." I muttered and walked into the large walk in closet and pulled the boys out. Jonas and Grant were laughing so I starred at them and they ran out of the room in search for Liz and Bex. Zach stayed though.

"Can we go now?" Yeah I know I sounded impatient but who cares I wanted to get going on the mission already!

"Sure, but first…." Zach stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up close to his muscular chest. I was happy for a split second and then remembered my promise to myself not to let Zach in. He leaned down slowly closing his eyes, his face was just inches away. He was going to kiss me! I quickly pulled away, but not without difficulty. I needed to work on my self-control. He pulled back too.

"What's wrong Cammie?" He looked shocked. Haha, I bet Zach didn't rejected much.

"Nothing, lets just go." I told him and walked swiftly out of my room down to the dinner hall with Zach following closely behind.

We all loaded into the limo after saying goodbye to my mother and Mr. Solomon. I made sure to place Macey in between Zach and I, but that didn't stop me from glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

Zach POV

In the limo Macey unfortunately sat in between me and Cammie, but that didn't stop me from glancing at her from the corner of my eye. I wonder why she didn't want to kiss me? Did I do something wrong? I sighed. Cammie and I will get things solved if something is wrong. Things have to be okay because even though I would never admit this to her, I love her, and couldn't live without her.

Cammie POV

We arrived at the airport and sat in our terminal waiting for our flight to be called for boarding. Bex and Grant were watching the movie Twilight on her iPod, Liz and Jonas were playing cards, Macey was reading a fashion magazine, Zach has been starring off into space for that past hour, and I have been people watching. So far I haven't spotted anyone suspicious.

**A/N (I have the next chapter written and ready for you guys to read! YAY! It originally belonged to this chapter but I wanted to split it up. You Need to review so I can keep writing! Don't let me go to long without updating.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N(Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and especially to those who review each chapter and follow along with my story. I want to make it a good one that you will enjoy!) **

**For:**

**Gallagher101gal**

**Hearts4ever**

**NCISchick**

**Kitasky123**

**Anangelwithnoname**

**HRS_LVR-12**

**Sarix Angel**

**Justinbieber'sgf**

Chapter 5

Cammie POV

We boarded the plane and isn't it a coincidence that I, Cammie Morgan, was forced to sit by the cocky and annoying yet dreamy and handsome, Zachary Goode. Well this should be interesting. We were all sitting in first class with Bex and Grant in front of Zach and I, and Liz, and Jonas across the aisle from us

"Well, might as well get comfy Gallagher Girl, its going to be a long flight." He told me with amusement in his voice. He scooted down in his seat and put his elbow up on my armrest brushing his arm along mine. It tickled and he probably was doing this on purpose, but I ignored it.

"Cam what's going on you haven't said much since you found us?"

"Nothing is wrong Zach, I'm just not in the mood for talking." I told him sternly, but inside I felt bad and wanted to talk to him and get close to him again.

"Well maybe you should get in the mood, I'll even help you." Zach said mischievously. My head shot towards him.

"Zach?" My heart started to beat fast and my hands got really warm.

"Relax Cammie." He smiled at me looking into my eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, but he didn't pull away. His lips started to kiss the side of my face making their way to my lips. His hand grabbed my hand and he started running his up and down my arm. It was very soothing. I started to smile. With his other arm he cupped my neck and finally I felt his lips on mine. We kissed for less than a minute because suddenly I remembered I couldn't let Zach in! I shouldn't be opening the door for us to become close again. I tried to pull away.

"Cammie what's wrong why are you rejecting this?" he whispered against my lips, but didn't move away from me. So I placed my hands on his shoulders and forcefully shoved him back into his seat.

"I'm sorry Zach." I got up from my seat and ran to the bathroom and shut the door. I turned around to look at my reflection in the mirror. God these bathrooms are small. The blue sink in front of me can barely fit both my hands in it! In the mirror my eyes looked wide with shock and alert. And my cheeks were flushed. Well at least I had enough self-restraint to push him away till things went further. I sighed, but was distracted then by a loud ticking sound. Hmmm that's weird, oh well airplanes make weird sounds a lot of the time. I went back to looking in the mirror.

Zach POV

Cammie had been in the bathroom for the past ten minutes without a sound. I'm happy that I got the nerve to kiss her, but I am also sad and worried about why she pulled away so soon. Something is bothering my Gallagher Girl. I won't let her be troubled; I will always protect her whether she wants me to or not! I decided to walk up to the bathroom and knock on the door. I would find out what was bothering her, and I was prepared to do this the easy way or the hard way.

"Cammie? Can you open up?" I called to her.

"I'm fine Zach I'll be out in a minute."

"Please just open the door we need to talk."

"No."

I put my ear up to the door to listen. I heard her even breathing, but I also heard a weird ticking noise.

Cammie POV

Zach just told me we need to talk. Oh no. What if he doesn't like me anymore because I've acted so different and distant around him! I can't over react like this. If Zach felt this way it would make my job of shutting him out easier for me. All of a sudden the ticking noise turned into a mechanical voice saying

"EXPLOSION WILL OCCOUR IN EXACTLY 4 MINUTES AND 29 SECONDS."

**A/N (Hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried to give you some Zammie. Please tell me if you liked it or how I could improve on their moments. I really want some more reviews because those encourage me to continue writing and hopefully it won't take me so long to update like last time if I get reviews that make me happy. Thanks!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N (I'm very pleased with the amount of reviews I received for Chapter 4, and hope this one gets even better! Thanks so much for taking the time to write your comments. I appreciate them and they are the reason I can keep up with the story since I don't want to let you guys down! **** I hope you enjoy this chapter, if not I'm sorry and tell me what you'd like. ) **

**Thanks to the Reviews from Chapter 4**

**Gallagher101gal**

**Av456**

**tWiLiGhTlOvEr86**

**HRS-LVR-12**

**Hearts4ever**

**Sarix Angel**

**Kitasky123**

**Stardust of Crystalclan**

Chapter 5 Recap

* * *

Zach just told me we need to talk. Oh no. What if he doesn't like me anymore because I've acted so different and distant around him! I can't over react like this. If Zach felt this way it would make my job of shutting him out easier for me. All of a sudden the ticking noise turned into a mechanical voice saying

"EXPLOSION WILL OCCOUR IN EXACTLY 4 MINUTES AND 29 SECONDS."

Chapter 6

Cammie POV

Oh my god. A bomb!! You have got to be kidding me! Well I'm going to go get the others to help me before it goes off. I put my hand on the knob and turned, but it wouldn't move! What the heck? I turned the knob again trying to get the door to budge, and yet again it wouldn't move! Oh shoot. What am I going to do! I'm stuck in this mini bathroom on a plane with a bomb in here with me and no way of getting out.

"Zach are you still there!?" I called out to him.

"Yes, what is going on in there Cammie!" he sounded worried.

"Zach the door won't move! I need you to open it there is a bomb in here! Help me!"

"Don't worry I'll get you out!" I could hear Zach pounding and kicking on the door while ratting the handle trying to break it down.

"It's not moving at all. I can't even kick the door down! Cam, you need to find the bomb in there and defuse it fast."

My mind raced back immediately to the day in Cove. Ops where Mr. Solomon described how to defuse a bomb and then let us give it a shot. Okay deep breaths, first I need to find where it is.

Zach POV

Oh my god, my Gallagher Girl is stuck in there with a bomb about to go off! I feel like puking. I've been kicking and pounding the door trying to break it down but it won't move! I swear I'm not letting her get hurt.

Grant POV

Hmmmm this is sort of odd. Cammie and Zach are in the front of the plane and I hear yelling. They are probably fighting; my man Zach sure has a way with the ladies. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to get into the middle of them knowing Bex would kill me if I interfered, so I settled down deeper into my seat and shut my eyes.

Cammie POV

I looked in the cupboards under the sink and placed my ear against all the walls listening. I still couldn't find it. I looked back at the mirror in frustration. While I looked at my eyes showing a slight amount of worry I realized the mirror area was the only place I haven't checked yet. I put my ear up against the mirror and heard the distinct ticking noise change into a louder beeping sound. The bomb is behind the mirror? The only way to get to it was to break the mirror. Well here comes seven years of bad luck. I tightened my left hand into a fist and punched the glass. It shattered immediately into small dangerous sharks that flew all over the bathroom scraping my arms and face. The small black box that was beeping was placed behind the mirror and I grabbed it and set it on the floor ready to get to work. I checked the timer first; I had one minute and 17 seconds left before it went off. I pulled out the pocketknife I had in my back pocket of my jeans that Mr. Solomon gave me saying it was my dads. It had a small pair of scissors, which I decided to use to cut the wires. I found the red one, which I knew, was the one that would cause the bomb to go off at that moment no matter the time left. I placed that one farthest away from me. After a few moments of untangling wires I eventually found the yellow wire and was about to cut it when Zach called desperately to me.

"Cammie hurry please! Have you found it yet? Are you doing okay?" He sounded so upset I paused in deep thought. Poor Zach, I know if he was in this position I would be crying and having a breakdown.

"Yes, I'm almost finished, please be quite for a moment." I tried to assure him. I picked the knife back up and placed the blade against the wire that I held firmly in my hand. I started to saw back and forth but the wire wasn't giving at all! I increased the pressure on the wire while checking the clock. I have 24 seconds. I was using quite a bit of strength to just cut a stupid wire and it still wasn't working!

18 seconds.

13 seconds.

7 seconds.

EXPLOSIOIN WILL OCCOUR IN 5 SECONDS.

The mechanical voice announced with alarm. Finally when the bomb was about to go off the wire broke in half. I heard the final beep, which was the loudest, but the bomb was disabled.

Zach POV

It's been almost four minutes now; I just heard the voice saying the bomb would go off in 18 seconds. What is taking Cammie so long!? My eyes started to water I was so worried, and trust me it takes a unique moment to make Zachary Goode's eyes water. My Gallagher Girl was in there with a bomb while I stood here able to do nothing. This was one of those moments. I then heard the loudest beep, and they all stopped then. I heard Cammie sigh.

Cammie POV

Everything was okay besides me being stuck in this bathroom that's making me claustrophobic!

"Zach go get Bex! She will be able to kick the door down."

"If I can't do it, Bex can't." Oh Zach is so cocky sometimes.

"Just go get her."

"Okay, I'll be right back." I heard his footsteps travel towards the back of the plane and slightly heard him explaining something about me, a bathroom, and a bomb when Bex screamed

"WHAT!" and she started sprinting towards the door that was standing in between me and her.

Bex POV

After Zach explained how Cammie was stuck in a bathroom with a bomb but disabled it I raced to the door and stopped to look at it. Zach couldn't kick this down, are you kidding me? I smiled mischievously.

"Back up as far as you can Cam." I then kicked the center of the door as hard as I could with my right foot and the hinges gave making it easy for me to pull away and get Cammie out.

Cammie POV

Bex got me out of that small bathroom and I gave her a hug and she returned to her seat. I was still in the bathroom doorway when Zach appeared. His eyes were still worried, and his hands were clamped into fists.

"Are you okay Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I started to walk past him when he grabbed both my arms and pulled me into a big hug. It wasn't one of those lame one-arm hugs. It was a warm immense hug. It felt nice and comforting. I decided to let myself have this moment and I put my arms around his neck, and he reacted by pulling me closer to his chest. I smiled to myself. Cam you shouldn't be enjoying this as much as you are now…what the heck…oh well! And I tightened my arms around him.

"Good, lets go sit down." He said.

--------------------------AFTER THE FLIGHT-------------------------------------

We were in another limo that was driving us to the house we would be staying in together. It was a safe house equipped with spy gadgets, which many of us would enjoy. **Cough Cough Bex and Grant**.

The limo pulled into the driveway and we piled out of the limo with our suitcases and stood there observing the house and surrounding area. It was a white house with a front porch that had a small two person white bench to the left of the door. It had front windows that you could see belonged to the living room and kitchen. On the top level were the bedrooms that each had it's own separate deck. We walked into the house and chose our rooms. We actually got a room to ourselves, that was a pleasant change. My room was in the middle of the long wide hallway. Macey's room was on my left and Zach's room was on my right. That should be interesting. Across from my room was Bex's and next to hers were Jonas's, Liz's, and Grant's at the end of the hallway.

After we unpacked we went downstairs into the living room and sat around the coffee table on a large leather brown couch in a shape of an L. Macey was the last to come down of course.

"Okay everyone here are our covers that we should read out loud to each other." Liz handed us our folders containing our covers.

-----------------------------------COVERS----------------------------------------

Macey

Name: Sarah Anderson

Age: 16

Siblings: Nick Anderson (Jonas)

Hobbies: Singing, Acting, Tennis, and txting.

Dislikes: Guys who flirt with her.

Jonas:

Name: Nick Anderson

Age: 16

Siblings: Sarah Anderson (Macey)

Hobbies: Reading and Writing Poetry.

Dislikes: Coffee and Frogs **A/N (Yeah I Know Random saying Frogs but it just came to me haha)**

Grant:

Name: Kyle Rogers

Age: 16

Siblings: Lauren Rogers (Liz)

Hobbies: Flirting, Football, and Baseball.

Dislikes: Shopping, school, and small girly dogs.

Liz:

Name: Lauren Rogers

Age: 16

Siblings: Kyle Rogers (Grant)

Hobbies: Reading, dancing, and shopping.

Dislikes: Soccer, and big dogs.

Bex:

Name: Taylor Smith

Age: 16

Siblings: None

Hobbies: Basketball, volleyball, and soccer

Dislikes: rude guys, and homework

Zach:

Name: Justin Ackerman

Age: 16

Siblings: None

Hobbies: Baseball

Dislikes: Slutty Girls

Cammie:

Name: Haley Wilson

Age: 16

Siblings: None

Hobbies: Singing, Basketball, and writing

Dislikes: cats and waking up early

"Hey guys lets read more about this girl Courtney Andrews that we are supposed to be protecting." Liz handed me her folder.

"Okay well Courtney Andrews, age 16, attends East Ridge High school, 114 pounds, 5'4 tall, 3.8 grade average, parents are Michelle and Jeff Andrews, and she has no siblings."

"This should be fun guys. We're going to a normal high school together!" Liz squealed. I smiled up at her. Well it should be…entertaining. That's the best word I could think of at the moment. "Let's go to bed it's getting late."

"Yes mother" Grant mumbled. I shot him one of my death looks. His eyes grew wide, and he immediately ran up the stairs. I laughed to myself.

In bed after getting ready I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling. I was thinking about what classes I would have with my friends. I thought about who kidnapped Courtney in the first place. I wondered how Zach and I would get along. I had many other worries but not enough time to cover them all because I quickly grew tired and shut my eyes as sleep took over my body. The last thought I had was…tomorrow would be an interesting day.

**A/N (Okay guys that was chapter 6. I tried to put in some action and Zammie for you to enjoy, and I hope that you did. Also made I made it longer. Tell me what you like and want you want in the future and the only way to do that is to REVIEW! I was sooo happy with reviews from chapter 5 so please don't disappoint me!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N (Here is the next chapter of Protect Her, and I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I've been trying my best to make it a good story. Also always try to review even if it's just to say you read the latest update. Thanks to all of you who read and review every single one of the chapters! **

**Dedicated to the Reviewers of Chapter 6:**

**Sarix Angel**

**Kitasky123**

**NCISchick**

**HRS-LVR-12**

**2goode4u**

**hearts4ever**

**Stardust of Crystalclan**

**And xoSallypaixo**

Chapter 6 Recap

I had many other worries but not enough time to cover them all because I quickly grew tired and shut my eyes as sleep took over my body. The last thought I had was…tomorrow would be an interesting day.

Chapter 7

Cammie POV

I woke up at 5:30 am and decided to get up and get ready for school knowing I would need the time since Macey always did our hair and makeup. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face, and then got into the shower. By the time I was done with my shower Macey, Bex, and Liz were in my room waiting to dress me up like their own personal Barbie Doll.

"Here put this on." Macey threw me a pair of American Eagle denim shorts, a pink v-neck top with a white tank top underneath, and matching pink convers. She also handed me a cute charm bracelet. Once I was dressed I sat down in the bathroom and closed my eyes relaxing while Bex did my hair, Liz picked out a perfume, and Macey completed my makeup.

When I was finished getting ready for school along with my friends we went to check if the guys were ready for breakfast. We walked down the stairs together and entered the kitchen. I was confused by what I saw.

Grant POV

The boys and I woke up at 6 o'clock and went to get ready. We grabbed our clothes in about 27 seconds; which was probably 9 minutes and 33 seconds faster than the girls. When we were finished getting ready we decided to go to the kitchen and surprise the girls by making a nice breakfast for them!

Oh I feel like such a gentleman right now! Hopefully Bex will appreciate that.

Cammie POV

I starred at Jonas, Grant, and Zach sitting at the kitchen table looking up at us, but the table was covered in platters of fresh fruit, waffles and pancakes, syrup, bacon, an eggs.

"What's going on?" I asked. Since when could the boys cook anything?

"We made you girls breakfast. Don't you love us or what!" Grant explained with excitement.

"Oh, thanks." I mumbled. I thought that was so sweet of them but who was going to show it...definitely not me. I can't lead Zach on.

The four of us sat down at the table with the guys and ate the breakfast. It was surprisingly good!

We walked to school and arrived at the large building at 7:30, class didn't begin till 8 and we already had our schedule so we decided to head to the commons to talk and hang out. I pulled out my schedule from my back pocket and say that my locker was close by.

"Hey guys I'm going to stop by my locker to put away my jacket okay? I'll meet up with you guys in a few minutes." I informed them and they nodded and walked away.

"Okay, but remember at lunch we as a group are sitting with by girl, Courtney! We each have a single class with her so she isn't alone once throughout the day!" Liz called back before they were out of hearing distance.

I looked for the locker number 599 and eventually found it. After putting in the combination and placing my jacket in it I sensed someone was watching me. I shut my locker quietly and it clicked closed. I looked to my right and saw a cute boy looking at me. He was around 5'10 with the right amount of muscles to make him look strong but not bulky. He had light brown hair, pale skin, and amazing blue eyes that were very bright. Our eyes met and he shot a smile at me. I shyly smiled back and looked down. Sure he is cute, but I really do love Zach even if I couldn't show it, and I wasn't going to let some normal boy distract me from my mission.

He started to walk towards me. Oh great, here we go. He stopped about a foot away from me.

"Hey, um my name's Logan. Are you new here, I don't recognize you?"

"Hi, I'm Haley Wilson, and yes I'm new here, but I've got some friends from my old school that transferred here along with me."

"Oh that's cool. Well if you need someone to show you around I'd love to show you around campus anytime."

"Thanks that's very nice of you." I pretended to glance behind him. "Oh shoot, I see one of my friends, Lauren, looking lost, I'd better go get her. Nice to meet you Logan."

"You too Hayley. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you." I started to walk past him, but his hand grabbed my arm gently so I stopped.

"One more thing, would you like to sit with me during lunch today?"

"Oh! Well that's very nice of you to offer, but I'm not sure since I already told my friends I would sit with them." I explained to him. His face seemed to drop a bit.

"Come on, just today your friends won't miss you during one single lunch. Pleaseeee." He drew out the S on Please.

"Oh okay." I gave in before he started to beg on his knees. That would attract attention. Attention that I really didn't need.

"Great I'll see you at lunch!" Logan smiled brightly and walked the opposite direction. Great I thought to myself, this should be fun to explain.

Cammie goes through all of her morning classes and heads to the cafeteria.

I enter the cafeteria and my eyes quickly search for my friends along all the crowded tables in here. I find them after a few seconds and make my way to the table they are sitting at.

"Hey Caaamm—I mean Haley!" Liz sings. Boy she needs some work. I thought to myself and held back my laughter.

"Hey Lauren." I winked at her.

**A/N Sorry that if their cover names are hard to keep up with. If you need to look back at them the names are in Chapter 6. Just a reminder **

**Cammie=Haley Wilson**

**Zach=Justin Ackerman**

**Grant=Kyle Rogers**

**Liz=Lauren Rogers**

**Bex=Taylor Smith**

**Macey=Sarah Anderson**

**Jonas=Nick Anderson**

"So how were you first classes?" Bex asked me

"They were fine, but boring. Where's the Courtney girl?"

"Right there." Macey pointed secretly with her finger to a girl sitting five people down from me laughing and smiling with her friends. She had blonde curly hair, pale blue eyes, a nice smile, and was 5'4.

"So has anyone talked to her yet?" I asked.

"Yes. I have 1st period with her, and then Lauren (Liz) has 2nd period with her, Nick (Jonas) **A/N I didn't mean for it to spell the name Nick Jonas! **in 3rd, and Kyle (Grant) has 4th with her. We are all making sure we talk with her a little each class period." Bex explained to me. "You have 5th with her, then Sarah (Macey) has 6th with her, and finally Justin (Zach) in 7th period."

"Alright sounds good." I looked around the lunchroom for Logan hoping he forgot I was supposed to sit with him today. Then all of a sudden some one appeared behind me almost making me jump….almost.

"Hey there you are! Are you coming?" Logan asked me. He glanced at my friends and kept his eyes on Zach for a longer time than anyone else. I looked behind me at Zach and saw him glaring. It was actually really intimidating!

"What do you mean is she coming?" Zach asked; his voice was very stern and cold sounding.

"I mean is she ready to go eat lunch with me." Logan and Zach kept starring at each other.

"Since when were you going to eat with him Haley?" Macey asked me looking like she was enjoying this boy rivalry that could begin between Zach and Logan.

"Oh well I met Logan this morning and told him I'd eat lunch with him."

"Logan, these are my friends Taylor, Sarah, Lauren, Kyle, Nick, and Justin." I pointed to Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Zach.

"Nice to meet you guys." Logan said, he didn't look very excited though.

"I'll meet you at the table in just a minute. I need to finish comparing schedules with them and then I'll come. " I told Logan. He nodded and returned to his table.

"Guys I'm sorry he just bugged me this morning to eat with him and I didn't want to but I didn't want to attract attention so I agreed only today." I explained to my friends but I was actually only keeping my eyes locked with Zach's amazing emerald green eyes trying to get him to understand I wasn't trying to ditch them. He seemed mad or upset but nodded his head slowly and looked away. I got up and walked to Logan's table and sat next to him.

"Hey there!" Logan said.

"Hi."

We sat at his table and he introduced me to his close friends who seemed to be the type of jocks who were friendly. After a few minutes of lunch Logan put his arm around me and kept it there. It felt awkward and I didn't want him touching me. I tried to lift my shoulder to get him to remove his arm before I ripped it from the socket, but he didn't seem to get the message.

"Logan why do you have your arm around me?" I finally bluntly asked him.

"Because I like you Haley. I want us to get close, because I really like you. Why is it bothering you?" He smiled at me mischievously, which to be honest, freaked me out!

"Well actually yes, I'm sorry but it does since I just met you this morning." I told him.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you would feel that way." Logan told me but he kept his arm around me even though I told him I didn't want it there! What the heck is with this boy?! I looked over at the table where my friends sat and the girls were busy giggling to themselves and paying no attention to me, Grant and Jonas were totally oblivious to their surroundings and were stuffing their faces with the gross school lunches, but Zach noticed. Zach was paying attention to me. Zach was the only one of my friends who had their eyes locked with mine, and anger showed clearly in them. Zach had his hands clenched in to fists and his jaw was tightly closed.

Zach was the only one who looked like he was ready to kill.

**A/N (Okay there is chapter 7 for you! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I liked the last sentence! I was hoping it would not be boring and I worked really hard on making this a long chapter so it wouldn't be a total waste. Tell me in REVIEWS how you liked it and how you feel about Logan and Zach.) **


	8. Chapter 8

A**/****N****Thanks ****for ****the ****reviews****! ****I'm ****glad ****you ****guys ****told ****me ****how ****you ****felt ****about ****Logan; ****I ****was ****hoping ****you'd ****feel ****that ****way ****about ****him****. ****I ****know ****I'm ****not ****updating ****really ****quickly ****but ****I ****need ****something ****exciting ****to ****pop ****into ****my ****head****. ****I ****just ****gave ****this ****girl ****an ****idea ****but ****now ****I ****want ****to ****use ****it, ****but ****I ****don't ****think ****I ****should ****since ****I ****gave ****it ****to ****someone ****else****. ****What ****do ****you ****think? ****Anyways ****here ****is ****chapter ****8****for ****you****! **

**Chapter 7 Recap**

"Logan why do you have your arm around me?" I finally bluntly asked him.

"Because I like you Haley. I want us to get close, because I really like you. Why is it bothering you?" He smiled at me mischievously, which to be honest, freaked me out!

"Well actually yes, I'm sorry but it does since I just met you this morning." I told him.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you would feel that way." Logan told me but he kept his arm around me even though I told him I didn't want it there! What the heck is with this boy?! I looked over at the table where my friends sat and the girls were busy giggling to themselves and paying no attention to me, Grant and Jonas were totally oblivious to their surroundings and were stuffing their faces with the gross school lunches, but Zach noticed. Zach was paying attention to me. Zach was the only one of my friends who had their eyes locked with mine, and anger showed clearly in them. Zach had his hands clenched in to fists and his jaw was tightly closed.

Zach was the only one who looked like he was ready to kill.

**Chapter 8 Cammie POV**

Logan still had his arm around me. I kept my eyes on Zach's and saw how his anger in his eyes increased with each second. About 7 seconds after looking at each other he abruptly stood up and started to walk over to our table. I quickly shook my head at him signaling him to not start a fight, especially in the middle of the cafeteria. It would totally blow our cover! He stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. I could tell he really wanted to hurt Logan. I smiled slightly at the thought. Zach then turned around and returned to his seat spending the rest of his lunch attacking his food with his fork, but not eating it.

After making up an excuse that I had to go to my locker to get away from Logan I headed to my 5th period class, it was the one class I had with the girl Courtney. I walked into the history room and found an empty desk right next to Courtney's! Well this is a pretty good set up. I sat down in the front row next to her and looked over at her.

She was slumped in her seat texting away oblivious to the world around her. I decided to interrupt her rapid texting.

"Hello. I'm Haley." I smiled at her. Her head shot up. She looked at me and smiled back friendly.

"Hi. I'm Courtney. Are you new here I haven't seen you before?"

"Yeah, it's my first day."

"Oh, well I hope your having a good first day. How do you like the school so far?"

"Its good I like it here, and I have a few of my friends that transferred with me." I informed her. While I was explaining her eyes started to wander to someone sitting in the back of the room in the corner. I followed her gaze and saw…Logan. Oh great! Just what I need, Logan to bother me in the one class I have with Courtney. At that time he glanced up and immediately caught my eyes. He smiled and waved at me. I didn't move. I just sat there starring at him wondering what to do. If I act too friendly he might become clingy. I smiled slightly at him and then out of the corner of my eyes looked over to see Courtney. Her face was bright with excitement and she was frantically waving her arm back and forth towards Logan.

"Hey Logan!!! Its good to see you!" She called to him even though he was only a little over 10 feet away.

"Um, you too..." Logan mumbled and looked back at me. The bell rang starting class and our teacher walked in.

"Hmmmm" Courtney sighed while smiling.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" I asked her.

"That's Logan, I've had a crush on him since like 5th grade and he just started talking to me this year. So I've been trying to get his attention lately. I'm hoping he'll ask me to the dance next month!" She was so excited she was almost bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Oh. That's …sweet." I told her. This is going to be awkward!

"I know right!" She squealed. Then the teacher shushed us and the rest of class carried on.

After 5th period I walked towards my class I had with Zach. PE. This should be fun, I thought to myself while opening my gym locker. Once I was done changing I walked out into the gym looking for Zach. He stood next to Grant who also happened to have this class. They stood there talking to each other while totally ignoring the large number of girls standing in a circle secretly, or so they thought secretly, glancing at them. I walked over the guys while noticing the girls started gaping at my bravery to approach the two hottest guys in the class, probably in the school!

"Hey guys." I called to them and stopped right next to Zach.

"Hey Cam! Awesome now I have both Zach AND you with me in PE!" Grant exclaimed. All three of us chuckled.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach smiled at me. I almost melted to the ground he looked soooo good in his shorts and tight t-shirt showing off his toned legs and chest muscles, with his dark slightly messy hair and amazing green eyes. Cammie snap out of it! Its just Zach. Of course it's Zach and he's totally awesome! My mind kept fighting back and forth. I let myself think these things about him, but I still couldn't bring myself to act fully happy around him so that we wouldn't become a "thing" and then end up hurt if anything bad happened to either one of us.

"Um, hey Zach." I mumbled while sort of smiling while trying not to make eye contact. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"You okay Gallagher Girl?" he whispered in my ear. Goosebumps immediately appeared on my arms but he pretended not to notice and waited for my answer.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him. Then the coach blew his whistle and called us over telling us since it was raining outside that we would be running the mile inside the gym today. We had ten minutes to do the mile, which was 20 laps around the gym. Everyone started to whine while I glanced at the guys. They just looked bored like me and we started to jog.

After gym Zach headed off to his 7th period class he had with Courtney and I headed off to geometry. **A/N I've been trying to remember whether I made up an actual schedule for them or not.**

Geometry went by easily and quickly and I headed to the parking lot where we all decided to meet so we could walk home together. I waited there by myself standing in the rain while my hair started to get wet. Eventually I saw Bex and Jonas appear at the front doors and start to walk over to me. That's when I heard some one call my cover name, Haley, but it wasn't any of my friends. It was Logan. Here we go again.

"Hey Logan." I made sure my voice sounded a tiny bit annoyed so maybe he would get the point.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home with me since its raining and your getting all wet?" he offered me. I was sort of taken by surprise!

"Oh well that's very nice of you to offer Logan but I'm walking home with my friends. Thanks though." I politely told him.

"C'mon Haley, its raining, and it will take half the time for you to walk! Let me give you a ride home today!"

"Really Logan I'm fine." I made my voice sound more assertive.

He gave me a funny look and all of a sudden my feet were off the ground! Logan picked me up bridal style and turned towards his car.

"Logan put me down!" I was about to use one of my spy tricks to kick him hard causing him to put me down, more likely drop me, but at least the outcome would be the same. That's when a hand appeared on Logan's shoulder firmly and he turned around while setting me down.

"What the hell are you doing to Haley?" It was Zach. Zach! Zach is confronting Logan oh gosh please don't' turn into a fight; PLEASE don't turn into a fight!

"I was about to give her a ride home. Do you have a problem with that man?" Logan asked Zach. Zach was glaring at Logan this time with anger and then looked at me. I saw anger of course but something else too. I wasn't quite sure. It looked like…worry…. longing…unhappiness? I have no idea. He turned his gaze back to Logan and that extra something disappeared from his eyes.

"No you were not going to give her a ride home because she is walking home with me and her other friends. Got it?" He put his hand on the middle of my back and gently started to walk me over the where all of my friends now stood waiting.

I approached my friends and all the girls looked worried while the guys were all smirking. Zach just looked calm. Macey opened her mouth to ask me what went on but I cut her off saying

"Don't ask." And we continued walking home.

**A/N Alrighty! There was chapter 8. I hope you guys liked it, I know we haven't reached any REAL action but I threw in a confrontation so this wouldn't get boring. Tell me if I need to speed things up or whether you like where it is right now. Anything you liked? Just REVIEW and you'll get a chapter!!! Coming up next so that maybe I'll get some reviews telling what you'd like is Zach asking Cammie why's she's been different around him and hopefully soon will be an action part. Any ideas?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi, sorry I'm not those awesome authors that can write and post chapters every other day, but I'm trying to make myself write every weekend, and finals are over so no more stress for awhile! Coming up next is a confrontation between Cammie and Zach, but a good one that you'll enjoy and it will become Zammie! Also I've been thinking about upcoming action! **

**Thanks to all the reviewers for Chapter 8! Those reviews made me the happiest out of all the chapters I've written. So thanks to **

**2goode4u**

**xoSallypaxo **

**hearts4ever**

**cocoqueen**

**HRS-LVR-12**

**Cammiegallaghergirl**

**Stardust of Crystalclan**

**Twilight 113**

**Duchess90909**

**Kitasky123**

**Lots of names. Here's Chapter 9.**

Chapter 8 Recap

"What the hell are you doing to Haley?" It was Zach. Zach! Zach is confronting Logan oh gosh please don't' turn into a fight; PLEASE don't turn into a fight!

"I was about to give her a ride home. Do you have a problem with that man?" Logan asked Zach. Zach was glaring at Logan this time with anger and then looked at me. I saw anger of course but something else too. I wasn't quite sure. It looked like…worry…. longing…unhappiness? I have no idea. He turned his gaze back to Logan and that extra something disappeared from his eyes.

"No you were not going to give her a ride home because she is walking home with me and her other friends. Got it?" He put his hand on the middle of my back and gently started to walk me over the where all of my friends now stood waiting.

I approached my friends and all the girls looked worried while the guys were all smirking. Zach just looked calm. Macey opened her mouth to ask me what went on but I cut her off saying

"Don't ask." And we continued walking home.

**Chapter 9**

Cammie POV

We continued walking home from school and no one said a word after what happened in the parking lot with Zach and Logan. I glanced over at Zach and saw the anger was no longer showing in his eyes and sighed a breath of relief. I'm glad he's here to watch out for me and am comforted by the thought that he cares. We arrived at the house and we each went up to our separate rooms. The girls especially let me have my peace knowing I wasn't in the mood to talk about annoying boys who can't take a hint. Aka Logan. We worked on the little homework our teachers were crazy enough to assign on the first day of the trimester and then relaxed alone in our rooms. When I got hungry I realized no one had thought about what to eat for dinner! I decided to go downstairs and check if everyone wanted to simply order a pizza tonight but was taken by surprise when I walked into the kitchen.

There stood Zach standing over the stove sprinkling basil into a pot of meat sauce. Next to that pot was a bowl of cooked linguini spaghetti. Wow. Since when can Zach cook? He heard me coming up behind him and turned around.

"Oh hey Gallagher Girl. Um. I was just making dinner for us since I had nothing else to do." He smiled slightly.

"I had no idea you could cook."

"I can do most things Cammie." He smirked at me.

"Right." I glared at him, he knew that his smirk annoyed people, and yet he still used it almost every 5 minutes!

All of us sat down to dinner and enjoyed Zach's pasta, which was actually really good, and he made enough for tomorrow night too. After dinner all of us headed back up to our rooms. I wanted to lie down and listen to my ipod, but my plans changed as I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed. Next to my bed placed on the nightstand was a note. I picked up the note and read it.

_Gallagher Girl, _

_Meet me out on the deck tonight at 10:00. I want to talk to you; we haven't had any time alone. _

_-Z_

My heart skipped a beat as I read this. This should be interesting. I had no idea what he wanted to talk about. I took a couple deep breathes in trying to calm myself and put my headphones in relaxing on the bed till it was time to meet with Zach.

My eyes slowly opened and I realized I had fallen asleep listening to my music. I still had my day clothes on and my bed was still made. The clock said it was 9:47 so I decided it was close enough to 10:00 and hopped up from my bed to meet Zach.

Quietly I approached the screen door trying not to wake the others. I looked out and saw Zach was already on the deck waiting for me. His back was facing me and he was starring out into the dark sky like he was in deep thought. I pulled the door back and stepped out onto the deck and stood behind him. He still didn't turn around. I took a step closer to him and gently placed my hand on his back.

"Zach?" He turned around slowly like he was being woken up.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me out here. Sorry I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" I was curious.

"Oh… nothing really important." I looked into his deep emerald eyes and could tell instantly he was lying.

"That's a lie. I'm a spy Zach. Really. Do you think you can lie to me and get away with it?" I raised my eyebrows at him and gave a small smirk. He just chuckled softly.

"Yeah I guess that's not such a great plan."

"No, not one of your best plans." I smiled. "Sooooo are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Alright fine Gallagher Girl you win. I was thinking about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you" he gave me an amused look.

"What about me?"

Zach looked away from my face and took a deep breath.

Zach POV

Cammie wanted to know what I was thinking about. I really didn't want to admit that I was thinking about her, but I knew we needed to have this conversation sooner or later. I planned for this to come later, but me of all people should know a spy's plans never turn out as they were planned.

"Soooo are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?" Cammie hinted to me.

"Alright fine Gallagher Girl you win. I was thinking about you." I noticed she gulped and her eyes turned wider.

"Me?" Cammie really shouldn't doubt herself. I know tons of guys think about her.

"Yes, you." I smiled at her.

"What about me?" I broke our gaze by turning away and took a deep breath to calm myself. I needed to make sure that Cammie and me were okay. I needed to find out why she has been so distant from me lately, and why she acted so awkward around me until tonight.

"Cammie, has something happened between us? Have I done something to make you not like me anymore or hurt you in some way? If I did I didn't mean to. I like you Cammie, and it worries me to see that your acting strange around me. I remember last year during the exchange at Gallagher we had fun and you were so happy."

Cammie's eyes started to water immediately. Oh no. This is worse than I thought.

"Zach." Her voice cracked. "Zach." she said again. She was trying to talk but it was difficult for her. I placed both my hands on here shoulders and lowered myself so we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Gallagher Girl you can tell me what's wrong. I need to know. It's been driving me crazy that you have these walls up around you. I thought those walls belonged to me not you." I smiled slightly at the thought of how I can never seem to keep my own walls up when I'm around Cammie.

Cammie started to talk again.

"Zach. The night before you came to Gallagher to meet up with us, I had a dream. It was a horrible dream, a terrible dream that just crushed me." She was on the verge of tears letting loose and her voice struggled to stay strong.

"What happened in your dream Cam?" she closed her eyes and took my hand in her own two small hands, holding it tightly.

"In my dream. I was in a dark room tied to a chair. I heard screaming. Whoever was screaming was in pain. I needed to save him. So I broke free from the chair I was tied to and escaped the room I was kept in. The long hallways were dark and cold and just plain scary. I finally found the room where the screaming was coming from. When I entered the room I saw you. " She stopped to take a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at me.

"You were hurt, badly. You were cut and covered in bruises lying in your own blood. There was a man in the room. He had a gun, but instead of shooting us, he just walked out. I followed him because I was furious that he hurt you. I followed him and I took him down. I shot him, and once he was dead I returned to you. That was when you…you…" Cammie was sobbing by this time. I think I had a feeling how the dream ended, but I didn't interrupt her.

"You died." She finally finished. Cammie then suddenly through herself at me wrapping both of her arms around me and holding onto me tightly as though someone was trying to pry her away. No one was though, and I placed my arms around her firmly and hugged her closer to my chest and rested my cheek on the top of her head. I held her; waiting till she stopped crying. Waiting to for her be capable of talking about this. Waiting for her to explain what happened to her after the dream. After a few minutes Cammie lifted up her head and sniffled while looking at me.

"So Cammie what does the dream have to do with you being so distant from me? I don't understand."

She smiled slightly and laughed like I was missing the big picture.

"Oh Zach," she hugged me again. "You don't know how much I care about you do you?" she whispered into my chest. I was a little taken by surprise. Yes Zach Goode can be surprised, but probably only from my Gallagher Girl.

"I was so distant from you because I wanted to protect both of us."

"Protect us from what?"

"From hurt. From pain. From heartbreak. If anything ever happened to you Zach, I would be crushed. I couldn't survive knowing something bad happened to you, even if it wasn't my fault. Even if I couldn't have done anything to help or save you I still couldn't be fully happy with my life. My friends and family would be constantly worried about me, but no one would be able to help me." Cammie explained. This was the first time she had ever told me how much she cared for me. It made me love her even more. "I assumed you felt the same way Zach so if anything happened to me it would have an affect on your life Zach. I didn't want that to happen to either of us. So I thought if I kept my distance from you, and never let you in that we would both be safe. But to be honest, this is the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Cammie, I understand why you felt like you had to do this, but it's been killing me thinking something much worse was wrong with you, I wish I would have known earlier."

"I'm sorry. I know I should have just told you in the first place about my dream and how it was bothering me, but I just didn't."

"Its alright Cam." I kissed her forehead.

She tilted up her face to look at my eyes and a sudden urge took over me. I looked into her sparkling eyes and then looked down at her lips. They looked small and soft. Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on hers and I was kissing her deeply.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and placed my other hand on the back of her neck, my fingers touching her soft hair. She had her arm around my neck and her other hand on my cheek stroking my face. We kissed and I heard Cammie moan softly. It was so cute. I loved her. I just haven't told her that yet but maybe that time will come soon. I was just glad that everything was settled between us. Well I assumed everything was settled between us, heck we were making out! My inner thoughts ceased as Cammie continued to kiss me. This was a good night; there was only one last thing I wanted to clear up.

I reluctantly pulled away and I saw Cammie frown a little. I smirked knowing she didn't want to stop kissing.

"Gallagher girl there's one more thing I want to know."

"What would that be Blackthorne Boy?" She gave me a flirty smile.

My heart was beating faster than it normally should. I was nervous but those nerves didn't bother me because I was so happy at the moment.

"Cammie, will you be my girlfriend? Officially…you know since we haven't actually decided to 'go out'?" I asked her.

Her eyes grew wide for the second time tonight and she bit her bottom lip. She had a look of excitement.

"Yes! I'd love that Zach!" She told me. And once more she kissed me on the lips and hugged me around the neck. This was a good night, I thought to myself.

**A/N Yay Chapter 9 is up! I hope you guys loved your Zammie! I decided the whole chapter should be about them clearing up their issues. I want reviews now on how you felt about what happened between them. I hope I didn't make them too emotional. Anyways reviews that make me smile will give you a new chapter so review please with how you felt! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ( I know its been a long time since the last update, sorry for that. I had my appendix removed a couple days ago and feel icky and tired all the time so I guess this gives me time to force myself to write. I can't decide what will happen but this is what I've got so far! I hope you guys still enjoy it and thanks for the many reviews I got last chapter. I hope that they keep coming! )**

**Chapter 9 Review **

"Cammie, will you be my girlfriend? Officially…you know since we haven't actually decided to 'go out'?" I asked her.

Her eyes grew wide for the second time tonight and she bit her bottom lip. She had a look of excitement.

"Yes! I'd love that Zach!" She told me. And once more she kissed me on the lips and hugged me around the neck. This was a good night, I thought to myself.

**Chapter 10**

Cammie POV

I woke up the next morning, got dressed, and went through the daily routine of Macey and the girls fixing me up by perfecting my outfit and applying my makeup. We ate breakfast together that Zach would so kindly cook for us with the help of Grant and Jonas, and then head to school.

When we got to school we entered the parking lot and immediately I spotted Logan. Oh boy. I avoided my gaze and headed in the opposite direction hoping he wouldn't see me. I blended in to my surroundings being the Chameleon and all and it worked. He was left yards away looking like a lost puppy. The one person who didn't mind talking to him today though was, Zach.

**Zach POV**

Logan was looking around the parking lot for Cammie like an idiot so I decided to end this once and for all.

**Cammie POV**

Zach walked up to Logan and put his hand on his shoulder. He said a few words and Logan looked surprised and a little intimidated. But what normal kid wouldn't be intimidated by Zach, just look at him! Logan responded to whatever Zach said and took a step back and Zach started shaking his head.

**Zach POV**

"Hey Logan."

"Hey… Justin." (Zach's cover name)

"Listen what went on yesterday of you touching Haley, your not going to do that again you got it?" Logan looked surprised.

"What right do you have to say that? I can touch her if I want!" Wow Logan you're an asshole I thought to myself.

"No you can not touch her whenever you want, because she's MY girlfriend! And even if she wasn't with me I STILL wouldn't let you touch her."

"Whatever, we'll see about that. She's the hottest girl here." Logan started smirking, which let me tell you does not work on him!

I started shaking my head. God this kid is stupid.

"That's it I'm tired of talking here clearly you aren't seeing my point."

"What?"

I reached back my hand into a fist and in a split second it was making an indent into Logan's face! He turned his head away cussing while holding his nose, which was bleeding a lot! He looked furious. Logan tried to charge and tackle me. That was a very bad idea. I simply kicked him his right side and simultaneously grabbed his left arm and twisted it behind his back. I shoved him to the ground on placed my knee on his back. I lowered myself to his ear and whispered.

"This is the last time I'm going to explain to you, to stay away from Haley. Or we will be doing this again."

Then I got off of him and looked towards the other end of the parking lot at my Gallagher Girl. The girls surrounded her, and all of them were cracking up at Logan on the ground in pain. I walked over to her and wound my arm around her waist standing protectively close to her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled wider and blushed. Cammie looked up at me.

"Thanks Zach."

"Your welcome. I'd do anything to protect you." I told her and hugged her tightly to my chest. She put her arms around my waist like a little child hugging a parent and squeezed tight. It was very sweet.

I looked over at Jonas and Grant. Jonas looked quite amused at Logan. And Grant…. Well he just looked jealous that he didn't get to fight anyone. Except it wasn't really a fight, it was more of just physically kicking the guys butt because he was too stupid to understand a simple warning.

**A/N (Sorry it's a short chapter but still I need you guys to review! I had such a hard time getting back to writing so I had to get this updated to get back into the routine. So what better way than to write about Logan getting beat up by Zach! Tell me what you thought.) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N (Thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter, and my apologies for not updating very frequently. I've been super busy and it's been hard to keep writing. I hope you still enjoy reading this story and thanks so much for taking the time to let me know you have or haven't.) **

**Chapter 10 Recap **

I looked over at Jonas and Grant. Jonas looked quite amused at Logan. And Grant…. Well he just looked jealous that he didn't get to fight anyone. Except it wasn't really a fight, it was more of just physically kicking the guys butt because he was too stupid to understand a simple warning.

**Chapter 11**

**Cammie POV**

I walked into 5th period History and looked towards my seat next to Courtney's, but someone was in it. Logan. There sat Logan holding an ice pack to his cheek while talking to her. She looked very happy and excited he was actually taking the time to speak to her. I walked over to them and stood behind Logan waiting for him to get up. Once he saw me approaching he said something quick to Courtney and made his retreat. I then claimed my seat back.

"Haley! I'm so glad you're here! Oh my god! Guess what." Courtney was beaming.

"What?"

"Logan asked ME out!!!! Can you believe it?! I'm so happy he finally asked me I've liked him for sooooo long." Whoa I was not expecting that. Hmm well at least he'll leave me alone now.

"Really? That's awesome congrats. That's cool he asked you! So what are you going to do?" I acted interested, but I really needed to find out where she was going out with him since we needed to spy on her to make sure she stayed safe from…whoever. This is frustrating not knowing who's after her.

"We are going out to dinner tonight to that new restaurant in town, Romano's. Hey you should totally go with us we could double date! Your going out with Justin aren't you?"

"Yeah, we should definitely double date that would be a lot of fun. We just have to make sure the boys behave." I laughed; this should be funny going on a double date with Courtney and Logan.

"Awesome we'll meet you there at 6." Just then the bell rang and she turned to the front ready for class.

**AFTER SCHOOL AT THE HOUSE**

"Hey Zach!?" I called for him when I finished my homework.

"Yes?" He was in his room watching TV. I walked in and he muted his show.

"What's up Gallagher Girl?" he smiled at me.

"Well actually we have a date!"

"Really? I forgot, sorry. What are we doing?" He looked confused.

"Oh no worries you didn't forget." I giggled. "We are going out to dinner on a double date with Courtney and LOGAN." I waited for his reaction.

"Oh great that asshole." He got up off of his bed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Behave tonight we need to stay with Courtney to watch her." I looked into his green eyes.

"Alright for you I will." He smirked. "I'll be ready in half an hour."

"Alrighty see you downstairs in a few." I reached up and kissed him and then walked out of his room and quickly ran to my room, locked the door, and started to quietly search through my closet for a nice skirt before the girls came up here wanting to take two hours to get me ready.

**AT THE RESTURANT **

We met Courtney and Logan by the front door and walked in together and were seated at our table in the private corner that Logan requested for. The boys were very polite and held our chairs out for us, and Courtney looked very pretty.

While searching through the menu I looked around the restaurant casually searching for anyone suspicious. I found no one and neither did Zach. Once I was satisfied I actually read the menu and decided to get the Chicken Alfredo. Courtney decided to get the Seafood Alfredo, and the guys decided to get burgers. The waiter took our order and left us to talk. Courtney and I discussed how my friends and I were enjoying the school so far while Zach and Logan focused on not making eye contact with each other.

After about 30 minutes the waiter came out again carrying a tray with our food. He set down our meals and left once more very quickly without saying anything. Hmmmmmm. I watched him disappear through the kitchen doors while lifting a bite of pasta to my mouth. It was good, but tasted a little weird. I grabbed the saltshaker and salted my pasta hoping to get rid of the weird flavor. It wasn't that bad, but for a spy we could notice very easily the cooking wasn't right. Of course anyone who was treated to 5 star cooking every night at Gallagher and Blackthorne would whether they were a spy or not.

I continued to eat my dinner and have casual talk with everyone, but it was hard to focus on what everyone was saying because I started to have a headache. Zach kept glancing at me giving me a weird or confused look like something was wrong, but I ignored it since if it was super important he'd tell me secretly. I rubbed my temples and shut my eyes for a few seconds for my headache, when I opened my eyes again my vision was blurry. I felt dizzy and my heart started to accelerate to an unusual rhythm. I heard people repeatedly saying my name. I felt Zach's strong hands on my arms and all of a sudden everything went black, my heart stung, I became numb, and…

**Zach POV**

During our meal Cammie kept squinting her eyes and rubbing her temples. She said she just had a little headache and would take some Tylenol when we got home, but I kept my eyes on her. After about 20 minutes through dinner Cam started to turn very pale, she look scared and her eyes looked lost like it was difficult to see where she was. I grabbed her arms and she started to sway back and forth. I tried to get her attention.

"Cammie? Cam...Cammie! Say something. Are you okay?" I shook her gently while looking around for some one. What has happened to her!

She then gasped and fainted. I picked her up out of her chair and laid her down on the ground and put my ear to her chest. My heart was racing, my poor Gallagher girl.

Her heart was very fast and all of a sudden it started to slow down rapidly.

Thump…………...thump……………….thump………………………………………..

And nothing. Nothing? Nothing! Oh my god!

"Cammie!!" I was in shock. Her heart wasn't beating. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Jonas's cell. Everything happened so fast. I tried to drown out every single voice, clash, and cry in the room. All I could think of was Cammie. I started to give her CPR while the phone was on her stomach on speakerphone. On the fourth ring Jonas picked up.

"Hello?"

"Logan come here and continue giving her CPR. Do it NOW!" I yelled at him. He immediately got on his knees and put his mouth to Cammie's. He gave her two breaths and started compressions on her chest.

God I can't believe Logan is doing that but I need to talk to Jonas.

"Hello? Zach are you there??" Jonas repeated.

"Yeah Jonas, man, I need your help right away Cammie isn't breathing her heart isn't beating she's unconscious! Dude I need help!"

"What?! What do you mean she isn't breathing!" Jonas screamed into the phone. I could hear the girls and Grant running up the stairs while hearing some very unlady like swear words come from Macey.

"She just passed out in the middle of dinner, I don't know what happened!" I was close to hyperventilating.

"Okay stop and feel her skin tell me if it's cold, and tell me her skin color." Jonas instructed me.

I felt her hand and it was cold and slick like her whole body was sweating. Her skin was even paler than before. I told Jonas and he then asked me when she started to show symptoms. I informed him she was fine until about 15 minutes after dinner. I looked at her while Logan continued CPR. My eyes watered and I thought of only Cammie. Cammie was so sweet and my memory flashed back to the first time I met her in that elevator in the mall in Washington D.C. She was such a good spy and girl to know. No! She IS a good spy and girl. I fought back the tears because I needed to stay focused and strong.

"Wait so Cammie was fine until she ate?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Zach.......I think she was poisoned!" Jonas screamed into the phone.

I dropped the phone and heard the thud as it hit the floor.

**A/N (Hehehe! This was a really fun chapter to write because I thought it was very exciting! So in REVIEWS what do you think will happen to Cammie???) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N (I have slowed down on updates for my story but I'm very grateful for the people who keep reading and reviewing. I hope your still enjoying the story. Sorry its not as long as some of the chapters!)**

**Chapter 11 Flashback**

"Wait so Cammie was fine until she ate?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Zach.......I think she was poisoned!" Jonas screamed into the phone.

I dropped the phone and heard the thud as it hit the floor.

**Chapter 12**

**Zach POV**

Jonas thinks Cammie was poisoned. My Cammie, poisoned. This couldn't be happening to me. I looked down at her body while ignoring Jonas's voice calling my name through the phone. I then picked it up and asked him what to do.

"Liz and Macey have left about 2 minutes ago for the restaurant, they'll be there in less than 5 minutes. Keep giving Cammie CPR. Don't give up on her yet. Liz has a new injection that cures most types of poison that Dr. Fibbs created last year. It's still in testing, but we have nothing else to give her." Jonas explained. He was trying to keep his voice even and calm.

Just then I heard a car's tires screech to an immediate stop and saw Liz and Macey running through the front doors towards us. Liz flew onto the floor the needle and syringe in her hand while Macey was trying to get the crowd out of the building but making sure Logan and Courtney remained in the room. The needle pierced Cammie's skin and Liz injected the medicine into her body. She then put a pulse monitor on Cam's finger. She sat back on her ankles and waited a moment. We were all holding our breath. I was holding Cammie's hand and praying the shot would work. A minute later her skin color started to return while becoming less pale, and the pulse monitor started to pick up her slow and weak heartbeats. After 5 minutes and 23 seconds Cammie's eyes fluttered open for a second and then shut peacefully again. I watched he silently mouth the name "Zach".

"Okay, I think we should move her back to the house. Bex and the guys were setting up a medical room that's isolated from the rest of the main house. We'll get Cammie there and then contact her mother." Liz explained.

I picked up Cammie in my arms and we drove her quickly home where she had an IV started to wash out the remains of the poison and to keep her hydrated. Her heart was being monitored to make sure it didn't have any side effects from the injection.

As for Logan and Courtney, when I wasn't looking Macey reached her arm out to each of them and stealthy pressed down on their pressure point and they collapsed on the ground unconscious. She proceeded then to carry each of them into the car and take them home with us. She put each of them in an extra guest room until they woke up. I wasn't sure what would happen and how we would clean up this mess but right now I didn't care. All I cared about was that Cammie was alive and recovering slowly with me by her side.

Everyone else in the house was asleep except for me who remained in Cammie's special medical room, which was why I was forced to leave when the phone rang. I ran down the stairs while skipping the last 12 steps at the bottom and continued to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Zach, It's Mr. Solomon."

"Hello Mr. Solomon." I gulped.

"How is Cammie? I heard what happened. This is quite a mess we need to take care of, but right now our priority is her recovering." His tone was strong but showed no emotion.

"She is asleep and yes I know."

" Mrs. Morgan isn't able to contact you right now because she is busy, but I am coming down and will see you kids at the house tomorrow morning at 6 am."

"Alright. I will see you soon then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Zach and take care of her." Before I could respond I heard the phone call end with a click.

**NEXT MORNING 6 AM**

Cammie slept the whole night through and I slept for about two hours during the night. I was watching the news and listening to Macey and Jonas argue about how Macey needed to stop knocking people unconscious. I guess during the night Logan and Courtney woke up and Macey, instead of letting the rest of us know what was going on, decided to just press down on their pressure points once again.

The doorbell then rang and I knew Mr. Solomon had arrived.

"I'll get it." I yelled as I walked out of Cam's room and made my way to the front door. I took a couple deep breaths and opened the door to see my Cove-Ops teacher.

"Hello again Mr. Solomon." I looked up at him.

"We need to talk, Zach."

**A/N As always I apologize that I can't update as frequently as I used to or as other authors but I still love writing this and try my best to please my readers. Reviews are what keep me writing so please review even if its one word. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And any guesses on what Mr. Solomon needs to talk to Zach about? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for the many reviews I got! They make me very happy. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_**gallaghergirlheart**_** because she reviewed a lot of my chapters one after another because I think she was new to reading the story. So yeah hope you like Chapter 13! **

**Chapter 12 Flashback**

"We need to talk, Zach."

**Chapter 13**

**Zach POV**

Mr. Solomon stepped into the doorway and entered the house while never breaking our gaze. I stepped aside.

"Okay, where would you like to talk, and should I go find the others?" Mr. Solomon sighed.

"No Zach, I only wish to speak to you. Let's go up to your room, but first I'd like to see Cammie."

We came into Cammie's room and she smiled at us.

"Hello Cameron. How are you feeling?" Mr. Solomon smiled.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you."

"I came to check on you and speak with Zach, but could you tell me how all of this happened? It seems someone is after you and Courtney now."

"We'll Zach and I were going on a double date with Courtney and Logan to dinner. We ordered our dinner and I felt fine till I started eating my meal. After a few minutes of eating I started to feel dizzy and had a terrible headache. Then I just passed out." When Cammie said double date with me I noticed Solomon glance in my direction.

"What did you have to eat?" Solomon questioned.

"I ordered the Chicken Alfredo." My head snapped up. Immediately my mind went back to last night. Images kept shifting through my head till I remembered.

FLASHBACK

Cammie picked up her fork while laughing at something I said. She was staring into my eyes and took a bite without paying attention to anything else around her. Well now I realize what a distraction I was for her, I thought to myself. Cammie's plate looked fine, it wasn't an odd color or anything. I watched her take a bite of shrimp.

END OF FLASHBACK

Shrimp? Shrimp…. Cammie didn't have shrimp. She was supposed to have chicken. I focused on what Courtney was eating.

FLASHBACK

Courtney, while starring at Logan, took a bite of pasta that had a piece of grilled chicken in it.

END OF FLASHBACK

CHICKEN. COURTNEY had chicken. CAMMIE had shrimp. Cammie ended up with COURTNEY"S shrimp.

"Mr. Solomon." Solomon looked up at me with an annoyed expression for interrupting him and Cammie.

"Sir, Cammie wasn't the one who was supposed to get poisoned. The poison was meant for Courtney. The waiter mixed up their orders. Courtney was supposed to be killed last night!" Cammie's eyes opened wider in shock that she had been so oblivious!

"Zach go tell the others and then I'll meet you in your room. I'm finished talking with Cammie now. After telling the others send Bex and Grant over to Courtney's neighborhood to keep an eye on her."

When I entered my room after telling the others, Solomon and I sat in the two office chairs by my desk.

"Well we've still got some issues to take care of." Mr. Solomon for once looked upset or worried. I'm not sure, but he looked like he was uncomfortable.

"What do we do now besides watch over Courtney?"

"Its not we anymore."

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand what Solomon was saying.

"Zach you're being sent back to Blackthorne. You will still be updated on how the mission is going but you will not be out on the field."

"What? WHY!" I was shocked.

"Last night you ruined Cammie's cover and your cover by yelling her name while trying to save her. I know you weren't thinking at the moment. But spies need to be able to handle situations like those and not reveal their cover. Now you have to face the consequences. I'm sorry. I took care of all the people in the restaurant that heard Cam's name including Courtney and Logan before I came here this morning."

"What do you mean you took care of them?"

Solomon glared at me. "You don't need to worry Zach I didn't do anything bad to them. I just erased their memory." His eyes were unemotional and cold.

"But I need to stay and take care of Cammie."

"I know you feel that way Zach but its not your job, and never was. Your job was to protect Courtney and so far she's been alright but since last night we need to be even more careful. You will leave this evening at 5 for Hotel Sierra. You will spend the night there and in the morning catch a flight back to Blackthorne." He instructed.

I stood up and walked out of my room, out of the house, and onto the street and wandered while my mind raced through everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. I walked for about an hour while nothing but confusing thoughts entered and exited my mind. After 1 hour, 26 minutes, and 17 seconds of walking, I looked up at a house I recognized. I was at Courtney's house.

**A/N There's Chapter 13 for you wonderful readers! Now please please please do not kill me for what is happening to Zach. Just believe in me that I won't make you or Zach suffer for too long, but review and give more your thoughts! : D **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here is another update and it was a quick update this time! I sat down and planned out how the rest of the story will go. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I got. **

**Shout outs to: **

**Aly**

**Gallaghergirlheart**

**Rebel-like-crazy**

**Stardustyness of crystalclan**

**Nachochameleon12**

**Hearts4ever**

**Kitasky123**

**For being the chapter 13 Reviewers! Thanks guys! **

**Chapter 14**

**Zach POV**

I ended up at Courtney's house after my long walk. Well, since I'm already here I might as well check it out, I thought to myself. I approached Courtney's front door and knocked. After 21 seconds of waiting, a woman with short brown hair and super dark, almost black, shiny eyes opened the door. I assumed this was her mother.

"Hello, I'm Justin Ackerman, Courtney's science partner." I lied swiftly to her.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Justin! Courtney's not home at the moment though."

"Oh okay. Well maybe you'll know what to do, see we are working on this science board for our final coming up and Courtney said she had some papers at home that I could use while arranging the board. Do you think you could run up to her room and get them?"

"You can head up there yourself if you'd like since you know what you're looking for." She smiled.

"Alright thank you. I won't be too long."

**Bex POV**

Hmmmmm. I've been sitting in this car with Grant for the past hour. Solomon sent us over to park outside and down the street from Courtney's house to watch over her. Don't get me wrong being alone in a small-enclosed space with Grant isn't too bad, but he can be really clueless sometimes. Five minutes and 48 seconds ago our very own Zachary arrived at Courtney's house, and entered! That was very strange. I haven't mentioned anything to Grant about Zach entering the house yet but the more time Zach spends in that house, the more I think about letting Grant know just in case.

**Zach POV**

I walked up the stairs and followed Mrs. Andrew's instructions on which door led to Courtney's room. I found the lavender painted door and stepped into her room. I walked around her bed picking up the picture frames of her friends and setting them in exactly the same spot. There was a small TV in the corner, and her bed was white with purple Hawaiian flowers.

**Bex POV**

It's been 12 minutes exactly since Zach arrived and 7 minutes and seconds since he entered the house. What is he doing in there?

"Grant."

"Yes?"

"How clueless are you?"

"What? I'm not clueless! I'm as sharp as a tack!" He grinned.

"Sure you are hun, did you even notice Zach is here in Courtney's house?" Grant's face changed to a blank expression.

"Really?"

"Yes really?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm worried about him. Why is he in there and could he possibly get out faster."

"I bet he's fine. The Zach man can take care of himself." A car passed by at that moment which distracted Grant. "Oh! Here's something I notice. That car is hot! I mean look at those spinner rims on the tires!" Grant whistled. Once again I rolled my eyes.

"Please Bex just look." Grant smiled at me so I gave in and checked out the car.

It was a nice car….but… Immediately I reached over and smacked Grant so hard in the back of the head his face almost hit the car's steering wheel!

"Grant! Why didn't you point at the car the second time it passed by!"" I yelled.

"What in the world do you mean woman? What second time this is the first time I've seen it!" Wow Grant wow. I guess he'll have another chance someday to redeem himself, but right now all I can think about is the car! I saw that car pass by two times already! This was the third time. Something is up.

I reached into my pocket and hit speed dial 8 to call Zach.

**Zach POV **

My phone started to vibrate. I retrieved it from my pocket to check the caller I.D.

Bex Baxter Calling…

I hit the ignore button and put it back in my pocket. I'll face her wrath later before I'm sent back to Blackthorne. Thinking of leaving put me in a worse mood so I focused my attention back to Courtney's room; looking around.

**Bex POV**

God dammit. Zach ignored my call. He's going to pay for that later. I waited two minutes and hit speed dial 8 again.

**Zach POV**

Once again my phone started vibrating. I looked at the screen and read

Bex Baxter Calling…

This might be important or else she wouldn't have been bothering me, Bex never calls my cell phone. I flipped open the phone.

"Hello."

"Goode, you a*^#$ it's Bex. First of all do NOT ignore my calls! Second are you doing in Courtney's house?"

"I'm taking a look around."

"Well while you've been taking a look around I'm guessing you haven't been watching the windows."

"Why would I watch what is going on outside her windows?"

"To see what's happening on the street. The same car has passed by three times now. Look at the window. Grant and I are in the black car parked three doors down from her house on the left. To the right of the window you're looking out 6 doors down is the silver Maxima. It has driven down the street three times now. What do you think about it?" Bex informed me.

I think…. That something is up." I clicked my phone shut and stuck my head at the window watching the silver Maxima closely.

**A/N There was chapter 14 I hope you liked it! sorry its not too exciting but Please review and tell me your thoughts. You could review sharing what you think is going on with the mysterious car. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thanks so much guys for the many reviews I've gotten throughout my whole story, and just chapter 14 even! I really appreciate you taking the time to read and review. I realized looking through all my chapters that I never put a disclaimer so,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Gallagher girls but I do own Courtney and Logan. Yay me (sarcasm) lol. **

**Chapter 14 Recall **

The same car has passed by three times now. Look at the window. Grant and I are in the black car parked three doors down from her house on the left. To the right of the window you're looking out, 6 doors down is the silver Maxima. It has driven down the street three times now. What do you think about it?" Bex informed me.

I think…. That something is up." I clicked my phone shut and stuck my head at the window watching the silver Maxima closely.

**Chapter 15 **

**Zach POV**

I quickly made my way down the stairs and waved goodbye to Courtney's mother while shutting the front door. Walking away from the house towards Bex and Grant's car I made sure to not look at the maxima till I was inside the car. I approached their car and Grant rolled down the window, and stuck out his head.

"So what's up?"

"Unlock the doors." I pulled on the door handle. Grant unlocked the doors and I opened the driver's door. He looked confused.

"Sorry Grant." I unbuckled him and grabbed his shoulder pulling him out of the car.

"Hey hands off man! I could've just gotten out for you."

"You would have taken longer, this option was quicker." Grant just rolled his eyes but got in the backseat.

Bex was watching me closely as I stated the car. I looked up at the Maxima and noticed the driver was looking in his rearview mirror back at us. I squinted my eyes to see farther. Turns out it's a she. She was wearing big dark sunglasses covering a large amount of her face. She had dark red lipstick and pale, porcelain looking skin. When she noticed me looking at her, she looked down and started the car.

The maxima's engine revved and pulled away and forward, increasing the distance between us in record time. I wanted to be inconspicuous, but she wasn't making it that easy if she was going to speed away so quickly. Forget inconspicuous. I slammed on the pedals, and the car shot forward.

The maxima was switching lanes and running a few stop signs while trying to make unexpected turns. This girl was good, or should I say Goode! Even I was having a hard time keeping up with her.

The car turned onto 82nd Avenue, the busiest street in town. The traffic wasn't too bad for the middle of the afternoon, but there were a few more cars than I wished for. The maxima sped forward even more, but this time I caught her before she got away and pressed on the gas pedal harder. We were swerving in between other cars, trying not to hit anyone, but running a few stop signs. She headed towards an intersection. At the intersection cars were speeding by each direction while barely stopping to check when it was safe to turn or proceed forward. Oh boy, I thought to myself. She switched lanes again and so did I while managing to take out someone's front right side lights.

The intersection was getting closer and the lights were still green in the opposite direction; which meant there was no way she or I was going to get through. She still didn't stop though. I looked towards my left. The cars were stopped, but to my right was a large city bus coming forward. The maxima raced through the intersection and I followed. Then I saw how close the city bus was. Even a SPY"S reaction time isn't THAT good.

Our car was in the middle of the intersection and the maxima had just made it across safely. As I looked to my right, the city bus kept coming towards our car. Bex noticed the bus and gasped while her hands automatically shot out to the dashboard. Grant swore. I took a deep breath in and let it out. The bus tires screeched harshly.

I then felt a slam against our car's right side, knocking it over. We rolled over and the windows shattered. Glass scattered the road. The bus loomed over our car. We were side ways, and stuck. I slowly and carefully looked at Bex. She was unconscious. I couldn't move my neck far enough to check on Grant. I couldn't call to him because my voice was so quite from the shock. I couldn't bring myself to speak. Twisting my head to look forward again I saw the backside of the maxima, far ahead now, make a sharp right turn. It then disappeared. Deep breaths Zach, I said in my head.

Around me were people getting out of their cars. I heard beeps of cell phones dialing 911 to report an accident.

Another breath in, and let it out Zach.

**A/N I tried picturing this as a movie, and really wanted a car chase in my story. It was really difficult to write so I hope that you liked it, I tried. In my mind the whole scene is very dramatic of Zach, Bex, and Grant being hit. Pleas REVIEW of course! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I'm very sorry for taking a record long time to update my story but I just got back from vacation and had no time to write anything plus I'm having trouble thinking of what to write next till I get to the end which I have good plans for…. so please hang in there with me! **

**Chapter 15 Flashback**

Around me were people getting out of their cars. I heard beeps of cell phones dialing 911 to report an accident.

Another breath in, and let it out Zach.

**Chapter 16**

**Zach POV**

The beeps and voices around me started to fade in and out of my hearing. I reached into my pocket and brought out my cell phone. Flipping it open I scanned through the contacts in my phone searching for Solomon's name. I didn't have to look at the screen since I had everyone's names in order memorized. When Joe Solomon's name was highlighted I hit the green button and heard it ring, but I didn't have the strength to talk so I set the phone down and left it open so he could track where we are. My mind started to become fuzzy and I was struggling to stay conscious. Right before I passed out I heard the siren of the ambulance approaching. I then closed my eyes and accepted darkness.

**Solomon POV**

I was at the house in Cammie's room watching her sleep when my phone started ringing.

"Hello" no voice was coming through the other end, but I could hear different chaotic sounds of beeps and sirens. The call was from Zach, but no one was speaking.

I went straight to Jonas and Liz in her bedroom and tossed the phone to Jonas. He caught it right before it hit the floor and gave me a confused look.

"Track Zach's last call that came through 27 seconds ago to his location. Something's wrong over there."

Jonas plugged the phone into his laptop with a black cord and started typing while Liz brought up a map of the city on her computer.

After 43 seconds of searching Jonas stood up and walked over to Liz's computer.

"Zach is here at 82nd Avenue." He said pointing at the map, his finger on the busiest street in the city. "From what I can tell Zach is still in the car and is at a complete stop at that location. He hasn't made an attempt to move either so I'm not sure if he's having car issues or something much worse."

I ran my hands through my hair.

"It's something worse or else Zach would have been talking on the phone instead of just dialing my number. Stay here, I'm going to go down town and find him and see what's going on." I left the room and closed Cammie's door so she could continue sleeping through the entire ruckus. As I went through the front door a black sharp heel stopped the door from closely completely. I looked up and there stood Macey.

"I'm coming with you. Whatever happened to Zach, Grant and Bex might be with him too. " Her eyes held a strong emotion and I didn't bother arguing with her. Instead I nodded, and she followed me to the car.

In 6 minutes and 5 seconds we reached 82nd Avenue. Up ahead I could see ambulance lights flashing and multiple cars parked in the middle of the road blocking my sight of the intersection, but as we drove closer we saw the car Bex and Grant had taken to park outside Courtney's house to watch. Their car was tipped over though and paramedics were trying to open the doors. I slammed on the brakes and immediately got out; running towards the smashed car with Macey right on my heels.

**Macey POV **

Solomon ran quickly up to Bex and Grants car towards the passenger door while I headed to the drivers door with the paramedics attempting to open the backseat. I got down on my knees, not caring if my white skinny jeans got dirty from the ground, and peered inside the window. I gasped. Zach was in there trying to unbuckle himself while shaking Bex's shoulder. He and Grant were awake, and trying to help Bex. I placed my hand firmly on Zach's door handle and yanked back hard. The door came lose and finally I was able to open it enough to reach Zach. I tried to help him unbuckle his seat belt since he was having difficulty moving in smashed car. Finally he accepted my help and I pulled him out of the car onto the ground and looked him over making sure nothing was broken. The paramedics lifted him onto a white stretcher and attached an oxygen mask over his mouth. He seemed fine though and tried taking it off, but for the paramedic's sake, I slapped his hand away from his face. Zach seemed in Goode shape besides a few scratches on his arms and face.

Next was getting Grant out of the car. Solomon was stilling working on Bex so I went to the backseat to find that the paramedic's already had Grants door open. He was in the best shape since he was slowly and carefully exiting the car with little assistance. I then focused my attention on helping Solomon. While Solomon held the car door open I unbuckled Bex's seat belt. Bex still wasn't responding and remained unconscious. I had a sharp pang in my chest and prayed she would be okay. I stepped out of the way, and Solomon took my spot placing his strong arms under Bex and lifting her from the car. While he carried her over to the ambulance her eyes started to flutter. I smiled and hoped that this was the moment where she would wake up. Finally after a few tries of opening her eyes I saw that Bex was now awake and receiving an oxygen mask and being looked over.

By the time Zach, Grant, and Bex were removed and the scene was cleaned up 2 and a half hours had gone by.

**Zach POV**

It was dark outside by now and I was sitting on the ground waiting for Grant and Bex to be medically cleared. I was fine besides a few scratches and was in the process of preparing myself for a long explanation for Solomon of what happened soon.

A few minutes later…

"Zach" Solomon stood in front of me; looking down to where I sat.

I hoisted myself up to his level and looked him in the eye. "Yes Mr. Solomon."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." I let out a breath. "I'm guessing you'd like an explanation of everything." My mind flashed back to the lady with dark black hair and red lips in the car.

Solomon then surprised me. "No Zach I don't need an explanation. Jonas and Liz took care of that for you. They hacked into the street cameras and sent the whole car chase scene to me to watch."

"Oh Okay then."

"Zach I'm sorry but it's time for you to return to Blackthorne like I told you earlier this morning." I knew Solomon wasn't happy about sending me away, but I was still angry that he was making me leave for blowing Cammie's cover at the restaurant. Solomon placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Throughout the many years I've known him, only on a few occasions had he tried to show any type of loving emotion towards me. This I guess was one of them. I needed to stay and help protect Cammie and figure out who's after the Courtney girl, but there's no use trying to convince Solomon to let me stay.

**Solomon's POV**

I hated to send Zach back to Blackthorne for blowing Cam's cover, but as a spy he needs to know mistakes lead to consequences and this consequence is far better than what could be imaginable out in the real field.

Squeezing Zach's shoulder to try and comfort him I had a feeling inside me that Zach wasn't going to give up on this mission. I think he believes the only way to keep Ms. Morgan safe is to be there along side her. His mission needs to be his top priority though, and Courtney's safety needs to be remembered too. I believe that he needs to focus on the mission, and the mission alone. Maybe this will give him an opportunity to do so.

**A/N That was Chapter 16 and I don't know about you, but I liked this chapter. I liked writing Solomon's thoughts at the end of the chapter even though it was a little difficult. I hope you liked it. I was surprised by how long I was able to make it! Yay long chapters lol. Please Review and tell me your thoughts! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks to everyone who sends me nice reviews that make me happy! This chapter is for…LaughLongDreamBig, because she just recently found my story and read the whole thing in about 45 minutes. So thanks. Also to everyone who reviewed and added me to their author alert list! **

**Also Review after you read! I have chapters waiting to be posted but I like feedback first. **

**Chapter 16 Flashback **

I believe that he (Zach) needs to focus on the mission, and the mission alone. Maybe this will give him an opportunity to do so.

**Chapter 17 **

**Zach POV**

After leaving the accident I said goodbye to Bex and Grant. Before I left though I made Bex promise to talk to Cammie and tell her goodbye for me. Also that I'd see her soon.

I boarded the airplane and got comfortable for the long flight back to lonely Blackthorne. The students at my school were on a break and everyone went home. That meant I would be stuck in the mansion all alone for the next week with the company of Dr. Steve, oh joy!

As the plane took off I let my mind wander to my favorite moment with Cammie.

*******************Flashback***********************************

_I walked along the stone path towards the town's small carnival, which was being held throughout the weekend. I was with Grant and Jonas who were planning on meeting Bex and Liz. Cammie wasn't planning on showing up though because she had just gotten over a bad cold and didn't want to make us all sick. So Macey stayed back at the mansion to keep her entertained and I am now stuck at a carnival with the two couples as the 5__th__ wheel. Ugh. I rolled my eyes and the girls came into sight and the boys started starring. Grant might have even started drooling had I not slapped him across the face. That sure got his attention. _

_About an hour passed by and I was walking with the gang towards a smoothie counter to get something to drink. I ordered a Strawberry Smoothie and sat down at a picnic table. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. On instinct I grabbed the hand and flipped the person over my back, he or she landed, but not on their back. What? I was surprised to see my Gallagher girl standing strongly on her two feet looking smug._

_She giggled "Blackthorne Boy I'm disappointed, you can't even flip me on my back when I'm recovering from a sickness." She was teasing me. _

_I shrugged. "I'll have plenty of chances but right now I wouldn't want to hurt you anyways while your still recovering." I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her arms went around my neck and she got on her tiptoes to bring her face up to mine. I thought she was going to kiss me, and I was getting ready to, but then Cammie surprised me by just hugging me tightly. We weren't going out so I guess it's alright, I'll have to be satisfied with a hug…for now. _

"_What are you doing out here anyways, I thought you were staying home from your cold?" _

_Cammie looked down like she was embarrassed. It was really cute. "Well I didn't want to miss the chance to spend the day with you." _

_I was happy with her answer. I grabbed her hand and lead her towards the faris wheel. I handed the man our two tickets and held the little swinging door open for Cammie to climb in. The faris wheel started to turn and the wind was blowing Cammie's hair slightly to the side making her side bangs wisp across her face. She looked so beautiful then. She had a little eye makeup on and lip-gloss on that made her lips look pink and shiny. With the wind blowing her hair kept getting caught in the lip-gloss and she was constantly removing strands of hair from it. I chuckled. _

_While sliding over to sit next to her so our legs were touching side-by-side I reached up and gently removed the light brown/blonde strands of hair away from Cammie's face._

_"Macey might kill me if I mess up my lip-gloss." She joked. _

_I smirked at her and she only smiled bigger as she looked into my green eyes. I know she loves my eyes. You see, a Goode has a way of knowing things, and there are two ways I know Cammie loves my green eyes. Number 1, she is always starring into them for long periods of time, not that I mind. And number 2 because the boys and I bugged the girl's room and one night heard Cammie talking about my beautiful eyes to Macey. _

"_Well then Macey is definitely going to kill me when I do this." Cammie's eyes grew bigger and I leaned in and pressed me lips to hers. I kissed her softly and she kissed me back. The faris wheel kept rotating slowly, and we continued to kiss. Cammie had her small hands on my shoulders, and when she pulled back her hands trailed down to my chest leaving a small electric feeling. I smiled at her while thanking the lord that my Gallagher girl decided to come to the carnival today instead of staying home. _

"_Shoot!"  
_

_I was surprised "Cam what's wrong?"_

_She laughed and sort of hesitantly said, "I hope you don't get sick now. If you do I'll feel guilty." _

_She was too sweet. "Cam I'll be fine, I don't get sick." I was smirking the whole time I told her that. She just rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. She scooted closer to me and we sat watching the view. _

_*************************End of Flashback*******************_

**Cammie POV**

Bex walked into my room with her eyes down on the floor. She brought up a stool to my bed.

"Bex what's wrong?" I was concerned; Bex is usually so hyper and lively.

She sighed, "Cam I'm sorry but Zach already left. We were at Courtney's house when a suspicious car kept driving by the house. Zach, Grant, and I followed the car and it turned into a car chase and when we passed through the busy intersection on 82nd a bus hit our car and we crashed. The lady in the car got away. We are all fine but Zach was then sent back to Blackthorne like Solomon explained this morning. " Bex's eyes looked up and I saw sadness and worry for me. I hugged her and told her it was alright and that I was just happy no one was hurt.

As I held Bex I felt small tears fall gracefully down my cheeks, but I didn't bother wiping them away.

**Zach POV**

I must have been daydreaming about Cammie for a long time because I was brought back to reality by the pilot's voice.

"Mr. Goode, we have arrived at Blackthorne."

**A/N There was Chapter 17 for you awesome readers! I realized that I haven't had a lot of Zammie in my story lately so I decided to add a memory of them together. Tell me in Reviews whether you liked it or not please! I'm hoping for like 8 reviews because last chapter I think I only got 6 for my last chapter but i really wanted to update. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I'm really into my story right now so hopefully it won't take a lot of time to finish! **

**Chapter 17 Flashback**

I must have been daydreaming about Cammie for a long time because I was brought back to reality by the pilot's voice.

"Mr. Goode, we have arrived at Blackthorne."

**Chapter 18**

**Zach POV**

A week alone at Blackthorne, well I've got Dr. Steve but he's not much company. Anyways, a week alone at Blackthorne is boring, miserable, terrible, lonely, dull, uneventful, lifeless, shall I go on?

I think you get the picture. Since I've been stuck here for the past week I've had a large amount of time on my hands to go through computer files and research more about our mission and protecting Courtney.

I also tried looking into the street cameras and viewing all the different shots of the lady in the Maxima who got away. Most of the camera's shots are blurry, and it's almost impossible to make out any features of her face. I asked Liz and Jonas to try to hack into the CIA Facial Recognition Program to upload her picture and try to make the picture clearer. Unfortunately, my two nerds, according to Grant and Bex over email have been helping along with everyone else in the house to get Cammie fully recovered. They say Cammie is in her regular bedroom again and is up and about with a full appetite now. I'm glad to hear this news but then another problem has to come along and bug me.

Bex emailed me. Reading the email she sent me about how Cammie is taking my leaving breaks my heart. I'm comforted yet upset that Cammie is struggling from being apart from me just as much as I am from her.

_Bex's Email _

_Hey Zach,_

_It's Bex I'm just using Grant's email since I didn't know your email address. Sorry we haven't contacted you in a few days but we've been busy dealing with Cammie. Physically, she's all better, but emotionally Cammie is lonely and depressed that you're gone. She won't talk unless it's about the mission or if someone asks her a question. And she just sits around the house sulking all day. Also she's having trouble sleeping, but I've been sneaking some sleeping medicine into her meals at dinner. During the night she's talking in her sleep. All I can say Goode is my best friend is crazy about you. _

_The girls and I have tried to get her to leave the house, but she'll only leave when she gets direct orders from Solomon. I know he is sorry for sending you away because he looks at Cammie and has a pained expression on his face. I think its because he knows sending you back to Blackthorne hurts Cammie. Liz and Jonas have started on the street camera shots trying to get the lady's features to appear, but I bet you've had more time to work on it. I hope everything is going well, and will update you on how Cammie is doing. _

_-Bex_

**Cammie POV**

It's been a week and 2 days since Zach was sent back to Blackthorne and I'm so lonely here without him. Jonas and Liz the first three days sat for hours with me in the silence so I wouldn't be alone, but now they are busy working on photos of the lady in the car.

**Zach POV**

I've sat at my desk for 2 hours straight now working with the CIA's Facial Recognition Program and there is one picture that I really want to see. It's a straight on headshot of the lady. There's one password black that I can't get passed. If I figured this one out then the picture would finally be clear enough for me to see the full headshot of the lady along with the passenger seat and dash of the car. This picture would show me basically everything in the front of the car.

I kept trying different passwords in every language I could think of. My fingers and brain were working together and nothing was going on in my world except the screen's red pop up sign and the annoying mechanical voice repeating the words "Access Denied."

I closed my eyes, but kept trying to break the lock. I focused on the clicking of my fingers on the keys at 110 words a minute probably.

I decided to think about spies in general. We have dangerous lives that we risk for citizens, for innocent people who, most of the time, have no idea they are in danger. We take care of the bad guys and protect the world and everyone on it. Even as spies in training we have already protected many people just like we are supposed to be protecting Courtney.

I typed the word

Protect. Into the box and clicked enter.

"Access Denied."

"Dammit." I cursed. I thought about what other words could be similar to protect.

Guard.

"Access Denied."

Defend.

"Access Denied."

Save.

"Access Denied."

My fist slammed down on the desk. Thinking back to the first word I tried, Protect, I decided to try different languages.

Suojele. (Finnish)

"Access Denied."

Schützen Sie. (German)

"Access Denied."

Protéger. (French)

"Access Denied."

Korumak Için. (Turkish)

"Access Denied."

Beskyt. (Danish)

"få adgang til skænkede." God #($%! I was about ready to slam my head again st the desk in frustration.

Wait…..what? My computer was making "bing!" sound. My head snapped up to the screen to see the beautiful words "få adgang til skænkede." Access Granted! Yes!

I reached for my mouse selecting the picture I needed and started making adjustments to the picture.

21 Minutes Later

I was at one final touch of the mouse and the picture would be finished. I then needed to highlight the entire face and scan it to a matching person since the sunglasses covered the eyes.

I highlighted the woman's face and started the scanner. It flipped through what looked like 50 pictures of people a second. Finally after a minute of scanning a final picture appeared. This beautiful young woman matched the lady in the car exactly, and I knew it was a match, but I just couldn't believe it.

"Abigail Cameron?" I was speechless.

**A/N OOOHHH! I twist in the story for you. In reviews please tell me what you thought of the ending of the chapter! I have chapters typed and ready to post all I need are reviews and you'll get them! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! In like 4 hours of my posting of chapter 18 I got 11 reviews! I was so excited. Thanks sooo much. Also at the end of chapter 18 I messed up on Aunt Abby's last name I meant Cameron not Morgan. Thanks for pointing it out to me. **

**I hope you like this as much as the last chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it so I guess we'll just see.**

**Chapter 18 Flashback **

**This beautiful young woman matched the lady in the car exactly, and I knew it was a match, but I just couldn't believe it.**

"**Abigail Morgan?" I was speechless. **

**Chapter 19**

**Zach POV**

What in the world? Abigail Cameron. Cammie's Aunt Abby was the lady in the car! I couldn't believe it. If she was the one in the car why would she have driven away from us, she would have recognized at least Bex.

I reached for my computer mouse and started dragging it around the screen. I focused first on her outfit seeing if there were any maps in her pocket to see where she was headed. I came up with nothing.

Next I went to the passengers seat and zoomed in. Her purse sat in the passenger seat but it was zipped up with nothing sticking out of it.

I moved the mouse to hover over the dash of the car **(I'm not sure what to call it but its above the wheel and inside the car under the windshield if that makes since to what I'm talking about.)** The dash of the car was neat and clean, but on maximum zoom in the corner was a slip of paper.

**Jonas POV**

Liz and I had cracked the CIA Facial Recognition Program over an hour ago through the word Protect in Danish. We tried calling Zach to tell him that he wouldn't believe who the lady in the car was; it was actually Cammie's Aunt Abby! But for some reason Zach's phone is turned off. Zach always has his phone on though. I bet he's been so distracted that he forgot to charge his phone, and it has now died. I sighed.

"Liz" I called out.

"Yes?" Liz came over and sat next to me on the mini couch in my room. I put my arm around her shoulder and she scooted closer to me, which made me smile.

"Don't you think we need to tell the others about Aunt Abby in the car?"

"I don't know. I mean I think we need to but I'm worried of how Cammie will react." I raised an eyebrow. "Well Cammie might freak out and get upset that her aunt was the one driving the car that caused Zach, Bex, and Grant to chase after her and get in a crash."

"She probably will, but I think we need to anyways. Plus we don't know now if Abby is still with the CIA or rogue or what." I explained my opinion of what needed to be done. Liz smiled weakly. I felt bad that we were about to tell Cam about her Aunt, but who else would.

"Do you think we should check with Zach?" I shook my head to Liz's question.

"He's not answering his cell phone, I think it's dead. Whatever he's doing, it must be important since he always answers."

"You don't think he's in trouble if he isn't answering do you?" Oh Liz is so sweet caring for my friend but to be honest I'm not worried about Mr. Goode, he knows how to take care of himself. Also I know that he's safely at Blackthorne because he texted me a couple days ago saying how bored he was.

"No he's alright Liz." I then kissed her on the cheek to reassure her. She blushed and we got up to go tell the others.

Zach POV

Oh boy. Do I tell Cammie about her Aunt being the driver in the car we chased, or what? I ran my hands through my hair making it messy.

**Liz POV**

Jonas and I headed to the living room where everyone was watching TV. Cammie was in the chair with Macey sitting on the floor using Cam's legs as a backrest. Grant and Bex were on the cough sitting side by side holding hands.

I grabbed the remote of the coffee table and put the TV on mute.

"Hey it was just at the good part!" Grant whined.

"Shut up." Bex rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of the head. He leaned forward and away from her while she gave him one of her funny death glares.

"Sorry Bex." Grant apologized. He is soooo whipped hahaha. Bex just smiled.

She hugged him around the shoulders making Grant grin and then grabbed his hand again.

Moving on after that little scene Jonas and I explained that Abby's picture matched up perfectly with the woman in the car.

Bex and Grant both had their jaws hanging open. Macey had a mask on while I think she was really just processing what was going on.

Cammie…she sat there with wide eyes and her eyebrows pushed together. She was thinking.

"Cam?" I asked her.

All she said to me was. "We'll need to look into this." I nodded and we all fell silent.

**Zach POV**

I decided I needed to call Cammie and tell her and everyone else what I found out. I got up from my desk stretching my arms and legs and walked over to my bed. I flipped open my phone but the screen was dead.

"Crap why phone must you die on me during important moments like this." I threw the phone back on the bed and retrieved the charger from the nightstand plugging it in.

I sat back down in my desk and decided I needed to figure out what the slip of paper said in the picture during the free time I had while my phone charged.

I got to work on the picture focusing on reading the small words.

**Cammie POV**

Aunt Abby was in the car. That car was the whole reason Zach, Bex, and Grant were in that car crash! I couldn't wait to see her again so we could have a very important conversation.

**Nobody's POV**

If only Cammie knew that she wouldn't have to wait long to see her Aunt again.

**A/N Hope you liked it! My latest chapters have been a good length, not to short, which makes me happy. Review and tell me what you think of the ending to the chapter. Also I thought it wouldn't take much longer to complete this story, but now I've got a ways to go so just to let you know you'll still have chapters to the story for awhile. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I didn't think I'd put a song in my story but I really love this song and wanted to incorporate it somehow into the situation Cammie and Zach are in. So I guess this is a cheesy Zammie chapter lol. **

**If you get annoyed with the lyrics throughout the chapter I'm sorry but it really is supposed to be part of the story so please read them even if you just skim. **

**Chapter 19 Flashback**

**Zach POV**

I got to work on the picture focusing on reading the small words.

**Cammie POV**

Aunt Abby was in the car. That car was the whole reason Zach, Bex, and Grant were in that car crash! I couldn't wait to see her again so we could have a very important conversation.

**Nobody's POV**

If only Cammie knew that she wouldn't have to wait long to see her Aunt again.

**Chapter 20**

**Cammie POV**

I went up to my room because I needed some time alone. I needed time to think. I was confused about Aunt Abby. How could she be the cause of my friend's car crash? I was angry that all this was happening and I didn't even have Zach to help me through it.

I laid back against my bed and angled my head towards the window. I looked up at the sky and the clouds while flashes of the car crash appeared in my head. I pictured Aunt Abby racing down the street with Zach in the car behind her trying to stop her. I pictured Abby driving away while Zach, Bex, and Grant were scared turning to see a bus hurtling towards them.

The images in my head were too much! I had to distract myself. I'd think about Abby later when I was emotionally stable. I stretched my arm out towards the nightstand where my radio sat. I turned it on and tuned into my favorite station. Maybe some music will distract me.

The song "Stay" by Miley Cyrus was playing from her new CD.

(ITALITCS ARE LYRICS, BOLT FONT ARE THEIR THOUGHTS)

I really liked that song even though I'd only heard it a couple times. I looked back out the window and started to focus on the song.

_Well it's good to hear your voice_

_I hope your doing fine _

**His voice was always strong and deep. It was comforting to hear him whisper in my ear. **

_And if you ever wonder I'm lonely here tonight_

_Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by_

_And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Oooh oh I miss you_

_Oooh oh I need you_

**With everything going on right now in my life I wish Zach was hear to help me through it. **

_And I love you more than I did before _

**The first time I met Zach in the D.C. mall I head no idea I'd love him.**

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed no one can take your place_

**I can't believe I even liked Josh. compared to my feelings for Zach, Josh was nothing. **

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

**I really hope he'll be able to come back to the house to help complete our mission with us. **

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay._

_Well I try to live without you_

_The tears fall from my eyes_

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_God I'm torn apart inside_

**Usually I'm not this emotional, but this song keeps me thinking about him.**

_I look up at the stars_

**Well close enough, I'm looking at the clouds.**

_Hoping your doing the same_

**I wonder what Zach is doing right now.**

_Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say_

_Oooh oh I miss you_

_Oooh oh I need you_

**There I go thinking about his voice again.**

**I started to quietly sing along to the song.**

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay._

**Zach POV**

The writing on the small slip of paper in the dash of the car was easier to figure out then matching up the driver to Aunt Abby. I cropped the slip of paper in the picture, zoomed in, and set the adjustments to make the picture and writing clear so I could read it. Right now the computer was loading slowly and I was getting frustrated and impatient so I clicked the radio on. I went to Cammie's favorite station even though I usually don't listen to her music. The boys and I, if we ever turn the radio on, have it on the rock station. Grant likes to play air guitarist even if he's always playing by himself.

The song "Stay" by Miley Cyrus was playing according to the DJ.

(ITALICS ARE LYRICS, BOLD FONT ARE THEIR THOUGHTS)

I walked out to the balcony, yes our dorms have balconies, and stood leaning on the railing.

I thought while the song played.

_Well it's good to hear your voice_

_I hope your doing fine_

**Cammie's voice was soft and sweet. It sounded very bright and happy most of the time, unless she was angry. If Cam was angry it could sound dark and dangerous. I laughed to myself thinking of the many times Cam would get mad at me for showing up in her secret passageways. Her eyes had a glint in them and her voice was always threatening even though I knew she wasn't going to carry out the threats. **

_And if you ever wonder I'm lonely here tonight_

**I'm definitely lonely.**

_Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by_

_And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

**That would be my wish.**

_Oooh oh I miss you_

_Oooh oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

**I liked Cammie when I first saw her at the D.C. mall, but those feelings are MUCH stronger now after the exchange and spending time and getting to know her.**

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

**Cam sure didn't love me our first couple days at school together.**

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

**I sure hope I get to complete the mission with the others back at the house.**

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay. _

_Well I try to live without you_

_The tears fall from my eyes_

**Zach Goode does not cry.**

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_God I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars_

**There's a time change between us and I figured out there was a two-hour difference. Out on the balcony it was dark out and I could see the stars shining brightly outside, but Cammie is two hours behind me. I don't think it's dark enough outside yet for her to see any stars out.**

_Hoping your doing the same_

**I wonder what Cammie's doing right now.**

_Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say._

**I spaced out and let my thoughts consume me. I wasn't even aware of the song. **

**After a long moment I came back to reality just in time to hear the end of the song. **

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay._

**A/N That was chapter 20 and I promise it's the only one with a **

**song in it. After reading the chapter you should go listen to the song! Please review because the last chapter I didn't get many reviews, but oh well!**

**Also did you pay attention to the last lyrics in the chapter! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thanks everyone for reviewing. I love reading your comments. Here's Chapter 21. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter and don't own the characters except Courtney and Logan oh joy lol. **

**Chapter 21**

**Zach POV **

After listening the song "Stay" on my balcony I returned to my computer to see if the computer was done with the picture of the paper in Abby's car. It was. I clicked open the screen and up appeared an enlarged image of the paper with an address.

It said

"5804 West Hill Grove." Under it was the time 7 o'clock.

I was pleased with my work today. I shut down the computer and went to bed.

**Macey POV**

I walked to school Monday morning with Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Cammie. Our first day of school without Zach. Grant promised us girls that if Logan tries to hit on Cammie with Zach gone that he'd beat the guy up since he didn't get to help last time. This just made us laugh. Cammie could handle herself around Logan, heck, Liz could take down Logan!

We arrived at school and we each went our separate ways to class.

The day went by pretty boring and uneventful till 6th period, the class I had with BOTH Courtney and Logan.

I walked into 6th period English and set my bag down under my chair. I got to class 5 minutes early so I wandered around the room trying to embrace my inner Chameleon. I had no idea how Cammie did this. I decided to try and look casual since I couldn't go invisible to everyone. I went over and started sharpening a pencil while trying to hear what the people were saying in the room. Just then Courtney and Logan came into the room and took their seats next to each other. I every few seconds glanced over at them while listening to them flirt.

Logan leaned over and snatched up Courtney's American Eagle bag. He balanced it in his lap and started searching through the pockets, ignoring the whines from Courtney to give her back her bag.

"Logan come on give it back" Courtney was laughing at Logan who just pulled out her eyeliner and held it far away starring at it like it was a weapon! That boy is so stupid it's hilarious.

"No, just a second. It's fun to look through your stuff!" He was laughing while sticking his head down her bag to see what was at the bottom. It reminded me of a little kid searching through his mother's purse for candy.

Logan didn't come up with candy though. In his hand was a small slip of paper.

"Oooh what's this? A secret note?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Courtney's face was pure anger. In a flash she pounced at him snatching the slip of paper and bag from him at the same time. She sat back in her seat and clutched her bag tightly. She glared at Logan and discreetly placed the slip of paper in the side pocket of the bag. I noticed her doing this though of course.

"Whoa there girl, sorry!" Logan looked scarred and had his hands up in the air in surrender.

Courtney didn't reply and just faced forward in her seat with a death grip on her bag. Well now I know what I need to get. How in the world was I going to get the bag away from Courtney when it was her top priority though? I mean jeez I thought all that mattered to her was her lip gloss and compact mirror like a normal teenage girl.

I returned to my seat and class started. I didn't pay attention to the teacher's lecture, but I did pay attention to Courtney. Eventually, about half way through the class her shoulders relaxed and she set the bag on the floor. Hmmmm. I thought about my options. Maybe I could talk to Bex tonight. She had P.E. with Courtney 1st period. Bex would have the perfect chance to look through Courtney's bag sometime during the hour.

The bell ending 6th period rang and everyone got out of their seats and made their way through the doors towards their 7th period class. I started speed walking behind Courtney through the hallway stealthily. When I was close enough to her I quickly attached a bug to the inside of her bag. It was so small no one but a spy would notice it, and yet it had the most powerful microphone in the world. I loved the new bugs and had an unlimited supply thanks to Liz. She helped the CIA design these.

When I got home I'd get on my laptop and listen to what the bug picked up.

**At Home After School**

I was in my room lying on my bed with my laptop sitting in my lap. I brought up the recordings the bug picked up throughout the day.

The third recording was interesting.

******** Recording. May 22, 2010. 4:27 pm. *********

_Ringggg Ringggg Ringggg._

"_Hello?" Courtney's voice answered her cell phone._

"_It's me. Did you receive the paper?" A gruff voice of an older man asked.  
_

"_Yes sir. I received it today. I haven't had the chance to read it though."_

"_Damn stupid girl! Remind me again why we keep you around!" The man was yelling and Courtney's voice immediately turned cold and stern. _

"_You keep me around because without me you'd get nothing done." _

"_Well…" the man hesitated. "Read the paper now. "_

_There was a shuffling and crinkling sound of paper on the recording. _

"_5804 West Hill Grove." Courtney said.  
_

"_Yes, will you be there?" She laughed._

"_Of course. What time?" _

"_7 o'clock pm. Miss. Abby Cameron would like to speak to you. Good luck." the phone clicked and the call was over. _

"_Great, I get to see her again." Courtney said to herself. _

******************* End of Recording ************************

Well guess I don't need Bex to go through her bag tomorrow morning for the paper.

I copied the recording and ran down the stairs to play it for everyone else.

I ran down the stairs into the living room where everyone else was and shoved the CD into the player and pressed play.

I looked around the room while the recording played. Everyone had either a shocked, blank, or confused look on there face.

When the recording was over Bex mentioned we should send the recording to Zach so Jonas ran up to my room to reopen and forward the recording to Zach.

Cammie cleared her throat. "Well guys, this sure chances things."

I had held respect for Cammie from the first day I met her even though I acted like I could care less about Gallagher. I acted that way because I had no idea they would become my sisters. Bex may be the strongest. Liz may be the smartest. I may be the cleverest, but Cammie was the bravest.

**A/N I've got nothing to say but Review Please. **** Hope your enjoying this. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I got the 4****th**** Gallagher Girl Book, Only the Good Spy Young, today! It's good so far! Thanks for the reviewers of Chapter 21 **

**Hearts4ever**

**Lemonn-Limee**

**FireFliesxx**

**Bunniez**

**Gigglesrocksodoi**

**Reignbeau**

**MaGiEiSaStAr**

'**Bookwormieee'**

**Chapter 22**

**Cammie POV**

Last night we were shocked by finding out Abby was in the car that caused my friends to be in a car crash, but on the bright side we did find a lead on Courtney thanks to Macey. Macey had bugged Courtney's backpack and caught a recording of a phone conversation between her and a man. We got an address of where she will meet Abby, but we don't know what day they are going. Of course that didn't stop Bex.

I'll explain the situation starting from this morning when Bex came into my room wearing the biggest, proudest smile on her face.

My door swung open and hit the wall with a bang.

"That better not have chipped the paint on the wall." I threatened. It was muffled though since my face was firmly planted in my pillow.

"Whatever, I've got news that will make up for the small scratch on the wall." Bex answered. I lifted my head up to look at her.

She had the biggest grin on her face and she was jumping up and down. I raised my eyebrow in question, and Bex ran over to me and jumped on the bed crushing my legs beneath her.

"Guess what I figured out."

"Bex it's 6 in the morning."

"Doesn't matter." She slapped me in the face. "Guess what I figured out." I sighed and finally gave up sitting up in bed to look at her.

"What did you figure out?"

"I know the day Courtney is meeting your Aunt Abby!" Bex was like a little kid in kinder garden who just received in A on their report card in Napping 101.

This got my attention though. "That's great! How did you figure it out though?"

Bex looked down for a moment.

"We'll you have to promise not to get mad…."

I hesitated hearing this.

"Bex, what in the world did you do?" My heart rate increased and I was really worried what my best friend did to Courtney to get information on her.

"Nothing that would imprison me for 5 years if the police found out." She laughed.

"Just tell me!"

"I broke into her house!" she finally gave in and told me.

"YOU WHAT?" I shouted. "BEX WHAT IF YOU GOT CAUGHT!"

"Calm down, Calm Down! Gosh I wouldn't have told you if I knew you would have gotten this mad. Relax Cam."

"Explain Bex."

"Okay. We'll I got up at 4 this morning and ran over to Courtney's house. I was planning on looking around the perimeter of the house and searching through her car parked out on the street to see if she left any other pieces of paper in the car. I wasn't planning on going into the house, but then the perfect opportunity arose in front of me once I was done searching the car! Courtney, her mother, AND her father all left the house, by this time it was 5:45, and went jogging! I mean, can you believe it! What luck do I have that they left the house while I was about to leave!"

"Why didn't you go in with back up? That wasn't the smartest choice."

"I can handle myself. I'm not the one who needs protecting."

"Okay go on."

"So anyways I went into the house and up to Courtney's room. I was searching through books, under her bed, in her closet, and that's when her laptop beeped. It had an email. I opened it up and read through her latest messages and the new one. The new one was just from her cousin so I ignored it, but I found Logan's name. So I clicked on the conversation Courtney was having with Logan. It turned out to be an IM chat history, and Logan last night asked Courtney out to dinner tonight. He asked her to a movie at 7 o'clock. But here's the thing Courtney said no that she was busy at 7'o clock tonight."

Bex was practically jumping on the bed now.

"Bex slow down that doesn't mean they are meeting tonight just because she's busy at the same time she's supposed to meet

Abby."

"Just wait. Then Logan asked what she was doing that she was busy and she replied saying she had a meeting with quote "Someone Special". This confused Logan and he asked if she was seeing another guy. Courtney said no it was a girl, which freaked Logan out even more, if you know what I mean. Courtney then told him to not worry she liked him and only him and that she was meeting with a women named Abigail who was much older and was just a women she met when she was a child."

Bex now beamed at me again waiting for me to reply.

I was speechless from her long explanation.

"That's awesome then. We know its tonight! Good job Bex, just next time don't go alone it could be dangerous." I warned her.

"Thanks and alright then MOM." She laughed and got up to tell the others that we were going tonight.

I got up and showered while the girls picked out my outfit for school today. After our hour long preparation of getting ready for school I checked my email to see that Zach had to the email sent by Jonas telling him Aunt Abby was the one in the car. Zach said he figured that out and that he had in address. His of course was the same as ours. I decided to skip breakfast and spend the time filling Zach in on how we knew Courtney was meeting Abby tonight at the location on the paper. Liz skipped breakfast along with Jonas to get blueprints of the location. It turns out it is a large abandoned warehouse. Oh yay it sounds so welcoming.

My friends and I then walked to school together. It was a quiet walk. It wasn't awkward; I just think everyone was busy thinking about what would happen tonight.

Who knew what would go on tonight, definitely not me. I had no idea who else would be there either. All I knew was: if I was going to have to deal with Abby to protect Courtney, I'd deal with her.

**A/N I had no idea when I started this my story would be so long. It's coming up on the ending soon! Review!**

**Also I'm too lazy to read and edit this so I'm just going to post it and hope that there aren't many mistakes in here, sorry if there are. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I love that most people read my author's notes lol. The fourth Gallagher Girl Book is Amazing! Just to let you know. Alright chapter 23 coming up and its making its way to the end. **

**Chapter 22 Flashback **

Who knew what would go on tonight, definitely not me. I had no idea who else would be there either. All I knew was: if I was going to have to deal with Abby to protect Courtney, I'd deal with her.

**Chapter 23**

**Zach POV**

I just checked my email and read the message from Cammie explaining that they also figured out the address to the warehouse where Abby and Courtney were going to meet tonight. I didn't bother replying since I knew they were on their way to school. Instead I picked up my phone and dialed Grant's number.

"Hello." Grant answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey its me, I got Cammie's email about tonight. Are you with the others right now?"

"No we just went our separate ways heading to class. I've got about 5 minutes to talk though."

"Good. Listen Grant don't tell the others but I'm heading back there to meet you guys at the house when you get out of school. I don't want them knowing because I want to surprise Cam and I don't want Solomon finding out somehow. He'd kill me if he found out probably, but I've got to be there to help you guys."

Grant laughed. "Well you need to be there to help us AND to make sure Cammie is safe."

"Yeah sure man. Anyways I'm on my way to the airport, I'll see you soon."

"Alright see you Zach."

I snapped the phone shut and started to pack my suitcase full of a few clothes and my spy equipment. The comms, black clothes, guns, napotine patches, and other useful gadgets took up most of the suitcase.

I was packed and ready to go in under 4 minutes. Now the slightly more difficult part, sneaking out without Dr. Steve founding out.

I quietly shut my dorm room and made my way down the hall to one of the passageways I used during nights when I couldn't sleep and needed a walk outside. I faced the stonewall and pressed the 5th stone on the bottom row in till it hit another layer of rock. Then I stood up and jumped to pull the small statue down. The stonewall disappeared and I entered the passageway. I made my way through it and exited the school. Walking over the vehicle garage I surveyed the area deciding which car to take the airport that I could leave. Ehhhhh I'll take the black Mercedes-Benz. I had a thing for black cars; they seemed more fast and sleek. It seemed more spy-like than a green car or a white car.

I drove to the airport and hopped out running to the ticket purchase desk. Then I rushed through security while having to secretly show my CIA badge to the guard before he forced me to the ground for having weapons in my bag. That's one thing I hated about unplanned flying and not using CIA jets. It means you have to go through security.

Finally I made it onto the plane and took a nap in my first class seat hoping the flight attendants didn't wake me up asking if I wanted anything to drink.

The flight was over in an hour and I rented another car and drove to the house. I arrived at the house and checked my watch. 2:23. Everyone should be home in 22 minutes. I went up to Cam's room and sat on her bed waiting.

I heard the front door open and listened to Grant's voice already complaining he was hungry followed by a grunt and a thud. I'm guessing Bex just smacked him in the head or kicked him in the back of the legs. Footsteps banged on the steps and the bedroom doorknob twisted.

There stood my Gallagher Girl looking really confused and shocked, but only for a second because she quickly hid it.

"Zach what are you doing here?" She was fighting back a smile but had her eyes narrowed at me.

I stood up and gave a small shrug. "I wasn't going to let you guys go check out Abby and Courtney at the warehouse without me."

Cammie laughed. "Oohh Zachy didn't want to be left out."

I rolled my eyes but laughed too. "Just come here so I can hug you." I opened up my arms wide and smirked. She stood there for a second and just grinned really big at me.

"Alright!" In the next second Cammie was hugging me and basically jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around me hugging me tight around the neck. This could have passed as a strangling attempt, but luckily Cammie has never tried to strangle me and hope she never does of course.

She loosed her grip around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back and then carried her down the stairs still hugging me to go tell the others I was back.

**Cammie POV**

I'm so glad Zach is back! Aaah. Yes! I was really shocked when I walked into my room but it was a happy shocked. When we got downstairs and Grant saw me being carried around by Zach. He laughed and said "Look who's happy to have Zach back!" He then got up and gave Zach one of those one-arm man hugs. Zach shifted me to his right arm, and Grant tried not hitting me in the face with his elbow. God that boy is strong if he can hold me up while man hugging Grant. I decided it was time to get down and went to sit on the couch while watching everyone say hello.

"We'll sorry to break up the excitement but we've got to make dinner and go over our plans for tonight!" Macey shouted.

"Your right let's go girls." I got up and assumed we were making dinner.

Bex had a different opinion though. "Whoa! Hold up! We aren't making dinner the guys are!" She smirked at Grant, Jonas, and Zach. They looked afraid.

"What!" They all asked.

"That's right boys, go make us dinner. WE will handle the weapons and blueprints." Bex winked and Grant and grabbed our arms running up the stairs leaving the boys in distress.

They didn't do that bad of a job making dinner after all. We had salmon with some good cheesy potatoes.

After dinner we sat down at the dinning room table and spread out the blueprints of the warehouse.

"Okay so Courtney and Abby will most likely be standing here because the warehouse is occupied with tons of boxes and crates that are at least 10 feet tall stacked on top of each other." Liz pointed to the map and showed where the stacks of crates were; they were basically all over the place!

"Perfect place for a paintball war." Bex was starring in awe at the blueprints. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Focus. Okay so we are going to drive up and leave our vehicles here. Then we will make our way to two windows. Macey, Bex, and Grant will wait out the south window, and Zach and I will wait at the north window. We will enter at the same time and approach them from both sides. Don't be seen unless something goes wrong between Abby and Courtney. Jonas and Liz you'll be in a van outside the parking lot entrance parked on the street. We'll need you control our comms and trackers. If there is anyone else in the warehouse, we need to know."

Both Liz and Jonas nodded their heads.

"Are we ready?" I looked around the table. Macey had her mask on so I couldn't tell whether she was excited or bored. Bex was of course grinning, so was Grant. Liz and Jonas were busy already typing on their laptops and handing out comms and trackers to each of us. And Zach, Zach was smirking at me and answered, "We're ready."

**A/N In reviews for this chapter along with your comments could you also tell me whether you like Zach POV or Cammie POV better, or you like both of them in a chapter. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I'm not sure of the guy's codenames! I am having Zach be codename Mask, but I know that someone else used that same codename in their story so sorry, but it's a good codename for him. Just thought I'd mention I didn't come up with it.**

**Also thanks to everyone who told me about which POV they preferred. And to Anonymous Person, who came back to read my story! Thanks. **

**Chapter 23 Flashback**

"Are we ready?" I looked around the table. Macey had her mask on so I couldn't tell whether she was excited or bored. Bex was of course grinning, so was Grant. Liz and Jonas were busy already typing on their laptops and handing out comms and trackers to each of us. And Zach, Zach was smirking at me and answered, "We're ready."

**Chapter 24**

**Cammie POV**

"Let's go then." Jonas and Liz snatched up the blueprints and we all tested out our trackers and comms before heading out the door.

When we stepped outside Bex asked the one question that we hadn't answered yet in our planning.

"I know Jonas and Liz are taking the van, but how are the rest of us getting there?"

I looked over at Zach; I guess I'd gotten use to looking to him for answers. He, for the thousandth time today, was smirking.

"What do you say about riding bikes Gallagher Girls?"

Bex scoffed, Macey raised an eyebrow, and I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah because bikes will sure give us a quick get away if needed." Macey said.

Grant rolled his eyes and took Bex's arm while Zach took Macey's and mine and walked us over to the multiple garages. Grant took out a small black box and pressed a blue button. Three large black and silver motorcycles were sitting in one of the garages.

"These are the bikes we planned to take girls." Grant then walked over to the first bike, took the helmet off and handed it to Bex who threw it over her head and got on the motorcycle.

"Come on Grant. Get on." She smiled up at him. Grant just stood there looking at her on the bike with a confused look on his face.

"Um Bex, isn't the guy supposed to drive while the girl just holds onto him?"

Bex lifted up the protection glass covering her eyes and stood up slowly straddling the bike. She gave him one of her death glares and swung her leg off the bike to stand in front of him.

"You drive without me then." Bex turned and threw her helmet towards Macey who caught it easily even though the helmet probably weighed as much as her purse, which let me tell you is heavy!

Grant hesitantly swung his leg over the bike and took her place. Macey looked down at the helmet and laughed.

"You got to be kidding me! I'm not wearing this, it'll mess up my hair." She threw it back to Bex who put it back on. Macey then walked over to Grant and climbed on behind him. He revved the engine and sped out the garage down the street. Jonas and Liz quickly followed in the van. Bex right away went to the second bike and by herself started it and raced out down the street faster than both Grant and the van. I looked up at Zach.

"Our turn!" He smiled and grabbed my hand leading me to the last motorcycle.

"Oh boy. Give me that helmet!" I shoved it on my head. Zach got on and looked up at me waiting.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, you'll be safe with me driving."

I got on the bike behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. In a second we were on the street catching up to Bex who was following the van and Grant and Macey.

In 9 minutes and 7 seconds we arrived at the parking lot of the warehouse. The van parked just outside the entrance while Grant and Macey, Bex, and Zach and I parked in a corner of the parking lot. We all climbed off placing our helmets in the seats. We attached our equipment belts, checked our comms, and split up.

Zach and I made our way to the far end of the warehouse to the north. Bex, Grant, and Macey ran to the south end.

"Bookworm, Mask and I have reached the north window. Has the others reached their end?"

Zach pulled out a grappling gun and shot it at the top of the warehouse. The hook attached itself to the roof and Zach turned to wrap his arms around my waist holding me tight. I then reached over a pressed the red button on his belt causing the rope to be sucked up, lifting us up to the window. We cracked the window open and crawled in, landing on a small platform 4 feet below the window. Zach reported to Jonas and Liz that we had made it in. We then squatted down and waited for Macey, Bex, and Grant to enter.

**Grant POV**

The girls and I reached the south end of the warehouse and Macey and Bex pulled out grappling guns and shot them at the roof. Macey and Bex looked at each other and then at me.

"I already rode on the motorcycle with him. Its your turn to take him." Macey argued.

"Fine. Come her Grant."

I grabbed onto Bex and we shot up. This was really embarrassing why can't she let me do the manly spy stuff!

We entered through the window and jumped to a platform to the left of the window.

"Bookworm, we have entered through the south window. Are Chameleon and Mask in the building yet?"

"Yes Chameleon and Mask have made it in." Liz informed me. "Hold your mark while I check with them about their visual." The comms then went silent, and we waited.

**Zach POV**

"Mask, the others have made it in. Do you have a visual on the subjects?"

I looked around the warehouse, but the crates were too tall and blocking a lot of my view. Instead I stopped and listened carefully for voices. I didn't hear anyone speaking but I heard repeated thuds coming from the center of the warehouse.

"No visual on the subjects. No voices either but I hear thuds coming from the center of the building."

"Alright hold your mark till I tell you to get to floor level."

I looked over at Cammie and she mouthed the words "Can we get down yet?" I shook my head and she sighed. I could tell she was anxious to see what was happening with her Aunt.

**Liz POV**

Both of the groups had made it safely into the building and were waiting. I told Jonas to open up the satellite view of the building inside to see where the subjects were.

"Courtney and Abby seem to be in the center of the warehouse. No one else is in the area, its safe for them to proceed."

"Alright thanks."

Jonas then spoke to Grant while I spoke to Zach.

"All of you can now proceed to ground level. The subjects are in the center of the warehouse and no one else is in the area."

"Thanks guys." Grant responded.

**Grant POV**

"Alright lets go down." I told the girls. Macey walked over to a ladder that was under the platform and made her way to the ground followed by Bex and then me.

I reached the bottom and checked to see if Cam and Zach were down yet.

"Chameleon, are you Mask on the ground yet?"

"Yep. We're going to the center and will be hiding behind a stack of crates so they don't see us. Tell us when you get to the other side of them and we'll try and spot you."

"Got it."

We made our way slowly and quietly towards the center of the building. We listened to the thuds and followed where they were coming from. Soon the thuds started to get louder and louder, and I swear I heard someone moaning.

"Mask do you hear the moaning?" We stopped and crouched down to hide behind a stack of crates.

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

"I have no idea. Get Liz to check again and clarify there are only two people out there."

"Bookworm, check again to see if there are still only two people in the center."

"That's sure a lot of thudding and shifting noises for only two people." Macey said.

**Zach POV**

Cammie and I advanced to hide behind some barrels and boxes. We for the past minute and 3 seconds have listened to the thudding and once in a while a moan. Cammie was getting restless hiding.

**Cammie POV**

The second I heard Liz report there was only Abby and Courtney I pulled my gun out from its holder on my leg and stepped out in the middle of the warehouse aiming my gun in their direction. I heard Zach behind me lunge for my foot when I stood up, but he missed and I was now in their full visual. I gasped and Zach immediately stood up and stepped out into the center and took his place next to me. He gasped too at what he saw.

**Zach POV**

Cammie, all of a sudden, stepped out into the center of the warehouse. Her eyes were full of fear and shock. Her body went rigid and she gasped, aiming her gun in their direction. That was my calling to step out. I quickly looked across the area to the opposite side and spotted Grant, Bex, and Macey behind a stack of crates. All three of them looked angry with Cammie for ruining our advantage of surprise. Using sign language, I told the others to move around behind Abby and Courtney so they were facing us and had them blocked in. All of this took about 5 seconds and then I joined Cammie. I immediately gasped and felt my mask drop from my face.

**Cammie POV**

Zach and I were starring at Courtney standing over my Aunt Abby's bloody and bruised body on the ground.

**A/N I know I know! You want to kill me for another cliffy, sorry. Reviews please, I made this chapter longer. Hope you liked it! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days! The 4****th**** of July in the United States was really busy and I went to a huge party. I got sick from being out so late with no sleep so I've been recovering. Thanks for all the reviews I got from the last chapter. **

**The previous ending to the chapter 24 and this chapter has major twists! Hope you're shocked! **

**Chapter 24 Flashback**

Zach and I were starring at Courtney standing over my Aunt Abby's bloody and bruised body on the ground.

**Chapter 25**

**Cammie POV**

I was standing with Zach staring in shock at Courtney. She was standing over Abby who was on the ground holding her arm and groaning in pain. I looked Abby over. She was covered in blood and gashes were lashed across her face, neck, and arms. Her eye was swollen along with her lips, and her hair was tangled in a giant mess on top of her head. Abby weakly lifted her head to see Courtney looking at us. I didn't pay attention to Courtney though because seeing Abby lift her head to meet my gaze, to see the pure fright in her eyes at the sight of us being there, I couldn't think of anything else besides Aunt Abby. Why is she hurt so badly? What is Courtney thinking? My eyes were watering and my vision blurred. Zach reached over and grabbed my hand holding it firmly. I heard him speak. "Courtney?" She glared at him with a spark in her eyes.

"Yes Justin? Or could we be honest with each other and refer to our real names Zach Goode?" She smiled at him. Zach's open mouth closed tight and his face and whole body tensed up. She laughed at his reaction and in a swift movement, she directed her attention back to Abby and hit her across the face forcefully. Abby's head smacked to the concrete floor knocking her unconscious.

"No! Abby!" I screamed. I stepped forward toward her, but Zach's hand tightened around mine, and he pulled me back next to him.

Courtney was starring at Abby with an undecided expression on her face. She seemed distracted so I thought this was a good chance to try and get closer to them. I snapped my hand out of Zach's grasp and he looked at me worried. I glanced up at him before quickly stepping closer to both Abby and Courtney. My movement caught Courtney's attention though, and she suddenly reached into her belt and pulled out a gun.

"Don't get any closer Cameron. I'll shoot Abby if you don't walk back to your place beside Zach, if she isn't already dead of course."

Her eyes looked crazy, and I quickly retreated back to Zach's side.

Her gun was still pointed at me so Zach interrupted her focus.

"Well Courtney don't you think this is a good time to explain what is going on here?" She chuckled and actually smiled at Zach. He tried to smile back but it turned out as a grimace. She acted like she didn't notice though.

"I would love to explain what's happening here Zach." She strolled casually over to him and brushed her hand up and down his arm. Zach didn't move since the gun was still in her hand.

"I always thought you were much cuter than Logan." Zach's lips pulled tight into a straight line like he was trying not to cough. She continued to feel his arm and then put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. I wanted so badly to grab the back of her head, whip her away from him and smash her head into the hard cement ground.

"Start talking Courtney." He commanded. Zach was trying to get her talking so she would become distracted. She was occupied with his arms though and remained silent till she was done. Since she was focused on him I looked around the warehouse for Macey, Bex, and Grant. I couldn't locate them hiding behind any crates, but finally I turned my head back to Abby on the ground. Her head was next to a wide wooden box. Grant, Macey, and Bex were crowded behind the box and Macey was army crawling on the ground towards Abby. She reached out and placed her fingers on Abby's neck, feeling for a pulse. My eyes widened as Macey's narrowed in focus. She looked up at me and gave me a thumbs up. At least Abby was still breathing. I let out a sigh of relief.

**Macey POV**

Courtney was busy with Zach and Cammie was stuck next to them so Bex, Grant, and I took this as our chance to get closer to Abby. Bex and Grant stayed behind the box and I crawled forward. I extended my arm out as far as possible without getting so far away from the box that it would be difficult to hide if Courtney turned around. I put my two fingers up to Abby's neck and waited. I focused on her faint and unsteady pulse. Every few seconds I'd feel a small beat. I looked up at Cammie. Her eyes were wide with fear; waiting for me to tell her if her aunt was still alive or not. I put my thumb up and smiled slightly trying to reassure her. She nodded and I saw her shoulders relax.

"Bookworm, this is Muscles. Courtney has attacked Abby. She has a gun. Abby is unconscious but still breathing. Courtney is distracted right now with Cammie and Zach. We need you to call Solomon, get him here as soon as possible." Grant whispered into his comm.

**Zach POV**

Courtney still had her arm on my shoulder. I was actually scared to touch her and move it off of me in case she over reacted and shot one of us, but someone had to make a move. I looked Courtney in the eye and slowly and gently placed my hand on hers. Her grip tightened on my shoulder, but I pried her hand off of me and carefully guided it back to her side. She let me move her hands off of me.

"Okay seriously start talking." She let out a sigh and turned around strutting back next to Abby. I stepped closer to Cammie so our arms were touching.

"Where to start, where to start. I guess I'll start from when I was kidnapped as a little girl. On the first day of school, I was starting 3rd grade, I was walking to the bus stop. My mother had to leave to go to work for a meeting so no one was watching over me. At the bus stop I arrived 5 minutes early so I sat on the curb and waited. I thought I heard shuffling noises behind me but I didn't bother to look back behind me. That's when a large man in black came up and covered my mouth. I remember how rough and calloused his hand was. I tried to remove it to scream but he was too strong. His other arm wrapped around my waist and he easily picked me up. I tried kicking and squirming, but I was too small, weak, and helpless. The man had a lady next to him with bright red hair. It was very long almost down to her waist and it was pulled back into a ponytail. I also remember she had the brightest green eyes. She had a needle in her hand. The syringe was filled with some clear liquid and she injected me with it. The medicine made me sleepy and I fought for about 2 minutes to stay awake, but eventually I gave up."

Courtney's eyes were narrowed and her face was pinched up like she was in pain. Her voice cracked at a few spots, and her fingers were twitching and moving non-stop.

"I woke up in a normal looking room. It looked like it was part of a large business building. The door was locked from the outside though. In the room I had a small bed, a desk, and dresser already full of clothes. I can't say they never took care of me." She laughed slightly. "A man then came into my room a few hours later and sat me down the bed and explained to me who he was. His name was David Alloway. He told me that I was kidnapped for the lone purpose of playing the role of his daughter. He said he needed a young girl to act as his daughter so people would trust him and see him as a innocent single parent. He ran a large office building that was disguised as a advertisement agency, but he dedicated his life to tracking down CIA spies and killing them. I don't know what he had against the CIA or if he was a terrorist because he never shared any information with me unless it was necessary. So for the next 3 years I acted like his perfect angel of a daughter and lived in that building. He and his other workers trained me track and kill spies. I had a few years of training and I got pretty good at keeping a cover and eventually killing spies. My 'father', the last year I was with him, started to get anxious and nervous acting all the time. He told me that the CIA had found out he had kidnapped me and were working on locating me to get me back to my real parents. One night I was in bed when I heard a bunch of shouting on the level above me. So I got up and picked the lock from my room. I used the elevator to get up to the next level, but when the elevator doors opened I saw nothing but chaos. Everywhere people in black were shooting and fighting. From out of nowhere I felt someone pick me up and carry me down 30 flights of stairs to the bottom and outside of the building. I was confused and in shock so I didn't fight back. The person who got me out of the building was a young woman who was tall and thin with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes with full red lips. It happened to be your Aunt Abigail."

Courtney hesitated for a moment to look at Abby on the ground and then at Cammie. Cammie had a mask on and stood still as stone staring at Courtney. Courtney knelt down beside Abby and gently put her hand on Abby's cheek stroking it. Her head tilted to the side and she studied Abby's face.

"Don't touch her! Get away from my Aunt." Cammie's voice was sharp and furious. Her teeth were gritted and her hands were at her sides shaking.

Courtney stood up and backed away from Abby. She looked at me "Would you like me to continue my story?" I nodded and both Cammie and I took a deep breath.

"I was taken back to CIA headquarters and I told them how I was kidnapped and trained. They didn't erase my memory because I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about David Alloway, but they were still suspicious so they assigned an agent to watch over me to make sure I kept my promise. That agent assigned to watch over me and once in awhile make contact to make sure I was doing alright was Abby. When I was 14 years old Abby missed something though. I received a call from a man who claimed to be David Alloway. I missed the training and way of life I had living with them so I agreed to meet him. I then continued to work with him, together we tracked CIA spies and killed them off one by one."

I decided to interrupt her then. "So why is Abby here? Were you assigned to kill her?"

**Grant POV **

"Solomon will be there in ten minutes, that's the soonest he can be there guys. Are you going to make it in there?" Liz's voice informed us.

I whispered back to her "I don't know, but I sure hope so."

**Zach POV**

Courtney answered me "Yes I was assigned to kill Abby." She smiled. "It was a well thought out plan on how to get her here. David gave me this address on a slip of paper saying it was a building far away from anyone. When Abby stopped by the house to check up on me I brought her up to my room and we sat down on my bed. I put on a good act seeming scared and confused about some calls I had been receiving from an unknown number for the past weeks. I told Abby I couldn't go into detail about it at my home in case my parents over heard us talking so I gave Abby the address on a paper and we decided to meet here."

**Cammie POV**

Courtney continued to tell her story and I listened while counting the seconds in my head till Solomon was supposed to be here. We still had 6 minutes and 43 seconds till our help arrived.

"So now we are all here and I'm sorry that you'll have to see this Cammie." Courtney said to me. She stood up and walked over to abby once again pulling out her gun. Her mistake was turning her back on me.

Everything happened so fast, everything happened in less than 30 seconds. Everything around me vanished except for the girl in front of me.

Courtney lifted up her gun and flipped the safety off. I gasped and sprinted towards Courtney. She turned around; there was a moment of anger in her eyes as I tackled her to the ground. The gun clattered to the ground and slid away from us resting a few feet away. Both of us were on the ground and I sprung on top of Courtney and punched her straight in the face. Blood spurted from her nose and ran down her neck and onto my hands. She blocked my second punch and in return grabbed my neck trying to choke me. I forced my arms down on top of her's; breaking her grasp and got up. She got up too and right away I striked. I threw a kick at her shoulder and hit her. She winced but swept her feet under mine. I jumped at the right time and she failed to knock me down. She threw a punch at me, but I blocked it. I tried to roundhouse kick her in the face to knock her out, but at the last moment she reached out to grab my foot before it made contact with the side of her head. She grinned and twisted my ankle causing me to fall to the ground. My shoulder hit the ground first and I screamed in pain. All my weight went down on that shoulder and there was unbelievable pain. I looked at my right shoulder and screamed.

"Oooh look, little Cammie dislocated her shoulder. That's got to hurt." Courtney whispered in my ear. I ignored the pain and reached up cupping the back of her neck. Using my leverage I forced her to the ground, driving her into the ground. I got back to my feet. She groaned but started to scramble away from me. I looked forward to the direction she was heading in. About two feet away from her hand was the gun I had knocked to the ground when I tackled her. I heard Zach running towards the gun. Miraculously Zach reached the gun first and kicked it hard. It flew yards away. But she surprised us again by reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a small hand size gun. She swiftly turned onto her back and aimed her own gun at me.

She snarled at me "Don't move." I put my hands up and backed away. She slowly got up and smirked at Zach and I. She held the gun straight at my heart.

"I guess you'll have to die before your Aunt."

**Zach POV**

Oh. My. God. I just kicked that gun yards away and now Courtney has her second gun aimed at Cammie. I saw Grant, Bex, and Macey behind Courtney. Grant had determination in his eyes and lifted his gun to shoot her in the back of her head, but her training gave her spy hearing and Courtney screamed, "You shoot at me, and I'll kill Cameron!" She spun around on Grant, Bex, and Macey but kept her aim on Cammie. I put my arm around her waist and held her close trying to block her from Courtney.

Bex had tears on her cheeks and Macey looked defeated. Grant froze.

"Put the gun down." She commanded. Grant looked at me. I shook my head and struggled to choke out the words. "Put it down Grant, he'll shoot Cammie." My voice cracked. Grant lowered his gaze and let the gun hit the floor.

"Good. I'm glad we are all cooperating." Courtney sighed. "Finally I can get this over with."

My mind raced with options. I am of course planning on taking the bullet for my Gallagher Girl, but what happens when I'm shot and she still has a gun. I could try and attack her, but I'll still get shot. I could try and shoot her before she shoots any of us.

Everything happened in 5 seconds.

I took my arm away from Cammie's waist and secretly slipped my hand into my pocket. I always kept a gun on me. In my pocket was the world's smallest handgun. It was created in Russia and not even the CIA could get their hands on one. My father gave it to me before he and my mother were killed. I pulled out the gun and shot her. Her eyes widened and her hand instantly gripped her chest.

I shot at her once, but I heard TWO shots ring out in the large warehouse.

**Cammie POV**

Zach reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare gun and shot Courtney.

I shut my eyes.

I heard the bang from Zach next to me, but I also heard ANOTHER loud bang from in front of me.

**A/N I feel like the meanest person right now leaving you with this cliffy! Zach only shot once but there were two bangs in the warehouse! WHO ELSE SHOT! DID COURTNEY END UP SHOOTING SOMEONE! GUESS IN REVIEWS!**

**I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow morning. I worked really super hard on this chapter praying that everything fit together perfectly and made sense so please reassure me that it turned out good, lol. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N The final chapter of Protect Her. **

**Chapter 25 Flashback **

Zach reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare gun and shot Courtney.

I shut my eyes.

I heard the bang from Zach next to me, but I also heard ANOTHER loud bang from in front of me.

**Chapter 26**

**Cammie POV**

Wait! A second bang of a gun? Zach only shot once, and Grant dropped his gun and it lay off to the side. I opened my eyes afraid of what I would see. What I did see was shocking, but good too. I was so scared at that moment and yet many other good emotions ran through my body. Relief being the main one. I dropped to my knees crying, and Zach knelt down beside me. I hugged him tightly, and he held me. He held me, stroked my hair, kissed my forehead and looked in amazement at the scene before us.

I looked first at Grant and Bex who were holding each other and talking into the comms explaining to Liz and Jonas what just happened. I looked at Macey who stood off to the side smiling and then running to the entrance of the warehouse to let Mr. Solomon in so he didn't have to break down the door. I looked at Courtney's dead body on the ground with two bullet holes. One in her chest and one in her back. I finally looked at my Aunt Abby, who was weakly holding herself with one arm using a storage shelf while her other hand held Grant's gun that he dropped like a huge prize. She smiled at me. That smile gave me the strength to get up and run over to hug her.

I heard her weak voice "It's a good thing Grant's gun was in my arm's length wasn't it Squirt. We got lucky this time."

I nodded, "Yes it is, but you sound like Mr. Solomon." Abby laughed.

**Zach POV**

While Cammie was hugging and talking with her Aunt, Mr. Solomon entered and approached Courtney's body.

"Two bullet holes?" He gave me a questioning look.

"I only shot her once from the front. Abby got her from the back. "

"Good job Goode."

"Thank you sir."

"Everyone can head outside now. Liz and Jonas explained everything to me including the fact Courtney was about to shoot Cam. The CIA paramedics are in the parking lot for anyone that needs them, Liz and Jonas are in the van waiting, and I'll take care of the body for you."

I looked around and saw that everyone was ready to get out of there so we made our way to the parking lot, leaving Mr. Solomon to take care of the body. Cammie held my hand while having her other arm around Abby, supporting her. We walked her to the paramedics and they took over examining her.

We were told Abby was leaving with the medics to be taken care of overnight. One younger man looked at Cammie's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. Oh god! I totally forgot about her dislocated shoulder!

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm going to need to pop your shoulder back into place."

Cammie's eyes showed only a little fear as he came up behind her placing both hands on her upper arm and shoulder. I stepped back. Cammie took a deep breath in and the man forced his hand down on her shoulder popping it back into place. Cammie let out a squeal and whimpered a couple times. I wrapped my arms around her very carefully trying to comfort her. After a moment of standing there Cammie was fine and ready to move on.

Liz and Jonas were waiting by the van. Jonas was leaning on it looking calm but cautious as we approached, but Liz was standing jumping up and down nervously. The girls ran up to Liz and engulfed her in a group hug. Grant and I hugged Jonas, and no it wasn't one of our man hugs, it was a real hug.

"So is everyone okay?" Liz asked. Her eyes were big and worried looking.

Cammie sighed, "Yes we are all okay now. Abby will be fine, and Courtney's gone."

"That's good. Gosh, Liz and I couldn't believe it hearing Courtney's story through the comms. It was difficult sitting and waiting in the van with you guys in there." Jonas said.

"Well I think we can leave now. Let's get home, I need food and sleep!" Grant had already started his whining again. I just rolled my eyes. For once Bex didn't even hit him.

"Wow Grant after everything that happened all you have to say is you need food and sleep." I hit him in the head and everyone laughed.

**Cammie POV **

Jonas and Liz got in the van and started to drive home. Grant and Bex got on the first motorcycle we came with and followed the van. Then Macey left. Finally it was our turn, but I really didn't want to get back on the motorcycle. I looked over my shoulder at Zach who was smirking at me.

"Are you scared Gallagher Girl?"

I bit my lip, "I really don't like motorcycles." Zach walked over to me and pressed his lips to mine for a moment before pulling back to smirk once more.

"You can trust me Gallagher Girl. I'll keep you safe." He handed me the helmet. I put it on and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. Zach was about to climb on too, but someone called his name.

**Zach POV**

"Zach wait!" I heard someone calling my name. It was Mr. Solomon's voice and I turned to see him jogging over to us.

"Hi Mr. Solomon."

"I wanted to tell you that leaving Blackthorne and traveling here by yourself wasn't the smartest idea, and I'm not happy that you didn't listen to me when I told you to stay there for the rest of the mission, but I'm thankful you did in the end."

"I'm sorry I didn't obey you, but I just couldn't stay at Blackthorne while everyone else finished the mission. Plus if one of them got hurt…" I trailed off, and Solomon actually smiled at me. He came up and put his hand on my shoulder. His gaze rested on Cammie, waiting patiently on the motorcycle, and then focused back on me.

"Zach, thanks for protecting her."

**A/N That concludes my story Protect Her. I really loved writing this story and thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read and submit your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so happy I finished my first story! **

**I'm sorry but there will not be a sequel, but after a little break I will start another story which will most likely be a story about their normal life, it won't involve spies. I want to try something new.**

**Now thanks to every single one of you that reviewed my story, I appreciate it. **

**Reviewers: (Gosh I must be crazy to put everyone (58))**

**2goode4u**

**Hearts4ever**

**Stormy Night**

**Justinbieber'sgf**

**Kitasky123**

**NCISchick**

**Sarix Angel**

**Luvbookz**

**UndercoverLover000**

**Bluechibi**

**Headcorereader**

**Lemonn-Limee**

**Cocoqueen**

**Yadira**

**Dhampir-Spy**

**Christopherdresloverx3**

**xoSallypiaxo**

**angelwithnoname**

**Av456**

**tWiLiGhTlOvEr86**

**naturegirl27**

**stardust of crystalclan**

**Cammiegallaghergirl**

**Luv2dance**

**Bluemoon29**

**LibbyBubbleGum**

**Hannah**

**xWhite Winged Angelx**

**Agent 009**

**Duchess55**

**JacksonandChase4ever**

**Believe101**

**Kittykatkitkat**

**Gallaghergirlheart**

**2lazy2bclever**

**Daughter of the Sea**

**Aly**

**Rebell-like-crazy**

**Chameleongirl**

**Laughlongdreambig**

**Reignbeau**

**MaGiEiSaStAr**

**Fearless-Lights**

**Iwashere**

**Bunniez**

**EllaH7777**

**RebeccaBaxter**

**xoxoFeliciaxoxo**

**Gigglesrocksodoi**

'**Bookwormieee'**

**FireFliesxx**

**HannahBerry96**

**Anonymous Person**

**Messesgoodennewtmen**

**Greenmegan14**

**Jojo21**

**Rachel-Not**


End file.
